


There Was Always Something There

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - No Island, Childhood Friends, F/M, Felicity is a Merlyn, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: After having enough of Felicity's behavior, Malcolm sends his daughter to a London boarding school for some much needed structure. Years later, she finally returns home to Starling. She finds that some things are the same while some have changed. As she reacquaints herself with her hometown, one relationship stands out in particular: Oliver Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try the childhood friends to lovers trope, so this is my attempt at it. Felicity is Malcolm's daughter in this AU, not Thea. Thea is a Queen through and through. There is a three year age gap between Oliver/Tommy and Felicity - Tommy and Oliver: 26, Felicity: 23. Flashbacks to their child and teen years will be included to show key moments of the past. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

                                                       

 

 

When [Felicity's](https://www.polyvore.com/home/set?id=222574787) heel hit the concrete outside of the airport, she took a deep breath and slowly let out all the air she had sucked into her lungs. The smell of Starling City. The smell of home. Seven years, that's how long she had been away. Now at twenty-three, she returned not really knowing what to anticipate. 

She spotted the driver Tommy sent for her waiting at the curb with a sign that held her name. "Hi, I'm Felicity," she said as she approached him. 

"Rob," he introduced himself. "And I definitely know your name," he said with a smile. "Your face and name has been etched in my memory for weeks. Your brother is really anticipating your return."

Felicity smiled an appreciative smile. She missed her big brother. She missed his floppy crop of dark hair with the curl that never managed to lay quite right.

The driver took her carryon bag and popped it in the trunk. He opened the backdoor of the car for her as she slipped inside. "Welcome home Ms. Merlyn," he said before shutting the door. 

The name made her pause. She had been going by Smoak while away in London. She never changed it legally, but everyone in London knew her as Felicity Smoak. Smoak was her mother's maiden name and she did it to feel closer to her. She tried to shove everything Merlyn away and lock it up.

As they made the drive to Tommy's place, Felicity stared out the window letting different memories of the place swarm her mind. 

* * *

 

_***Flashback***_

_[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/jail/set?id=222575637) envisioned herself a lot of places but never once did she picture herself sitting in a police holding room. Now at the age of sixteen, she sat in the chair, arms resting on the cold hard desk waiting with baited breath. Her father stood outside the room talking with Detective Quentin Lance. From her seat, she observed their body language. Lance's arms were folded across his chest as Malcolm stood with his hands on his hips in an exasperated manner and head hanging low.  _

_All of this was to blame on her exceptional tech skills. Skills that she should've known would land her in a world of trouble one day. Her boyfriend Cooper Seldon, who was older than her by two years, had a similar particular set of skills and once they combined their skillsets together, trouble ensued. Major trouble._

_They started with meaningless fun hacks and then danced along the edges of advanced things. Soon, they were deeply plunged into hacking government databases. All of a sudden she was part of this group with Cooper and a couple of his friends called Hacktivists._

_One minute she was perched on Cooper's bed with his arms draped around her waist as they watched a movie, and next, Cooper was being dragged out of his dorm room and thrown into the back of a police car handcuffed as she was escorted to Captain Lance's squad car. She only escaped the handcuffs and embarrassment of riding in the back like a common criminal due to her last name._

_While Cooper was busy hacking into whatever he was asked to at college, he challenged Felicity to do something grand. He said her skills were going to waste and if she was serious about her passion, she would so something bold. She got the bright idea to pay off medical bills for the less fortunate. Her mother’s life work was helping the less fortunate and she instilled in them the will to give back. This was Felicity’s way of doing it. Felicity knew she was technically breaking the law, but she never took a moment to really think about it. With Cooper in her ear, and her rebellious streak going strong, she jumped head first._

_Malcolm interrupted Felicity's thoughts by opening the door and quickly closing it. A stern frown was planted on his face as he motioned for her to stand up. "Let's go," he said._

_"What..." Felicity stood up confused. "What did they say?"_

_"Felicity, let's go now," he said again a little louder and with force._

_She didn't understand how she wasn't being tossed an orange jumpsuit and thrown into a cell with a bunk bed and an intimidating cellmate for a roommate. She decided not to test her luck anymore and willed her body to move._

_They rode in silence the entire ride home with the exception of Malcolm saying that he was tired and would talk tomorrow. Felicity stared out of the window picking at her black nail polish contemplating what that could possibly mean._

_Tomorrow soon came and she was called to Malcolm’s home office._

_"You wanted to see me?" She walked in gingerly lingering next to the door._

_Malcolm looked up at his daughter. "Yes," he nodded. "Have a seat Felicity."_

_She dropped down into the leather chair gripping the arm rests as she waited for him to start the conversation. She kicked at the carpet beneath her heavy boots._

_"Felicity, do you realize what has happened? Do you realize just how big of a crime this is?"_

_"Yes I do..."_

_"No I don't think you do," he cut her off. He sat back with a sigh scrubbing his hands across his face. Raising a daughter somehow turned out to be more tiring than raising a son. "This is not you making fake IDs to sneak into the club, counting cards or sneaking off campus. You've committed a federal crime."_

_Felicity held her breath and listened as Malcolm continued._

_"Hacking government files. Invading people's privacy. I could go on and on with the list of crimes you committed. It's a miracle you're not being transferred up state right now."_

_Felicity picked at her nails as Malcolm listed all of her transgressions. It sounded like so many more and so much worse as he said them aloud._

_"What were you thinking," he asked._

_"I was thinking that I was doing something right. Like mom always said..."_

_"That's not your job Felicity," Malcolm angrily cut her off. "You're sixteen and you're still a child...my child and under my roof. You let Cooper fill your head with these delusions..." He grew even more frustrated with the mention of his name. "I knew that boy was trouble from the very beginning."_

_"Why? Because he showed me attention?"_

_"Attention," Malcolm scoffed. "This is the attention you wanted? Being hauled off to jail and sitting in a dreary cold holding room. I've sat through the dark hair and goth look, even the damn piercings, but this is the last straw. You mentioned your mother, but if Rebecca was here, she would be disappointed. She would not be proud of this."_

_Felicity bitterly swallowed the tears desperately trying to break free. "What's my punishment," she asked._

_"I found a boarding school for you..."_

_"A boarding school? Seriously..."_

_"Felicity this was the only option. It was the only option that ended with you not going to prison." He opened his drawer and pulled out all the information he had gathered._

_"The truth is; this is something I've been wrestling with for a while. I've looked into it and decided that this is what you need. You need structure Felicity. I thought I would be able to properly raise you after your mother died, but it's clear that I can't. I've done as much as I can and it's not enough."_

_Malcolm had convinced himself that this was what Felicity needed. Even before she got arrested, the thought crossed his mind. He should’ve taken action sooner and this particular conversation wouldn’t even be happening right now._

_"What about Tommy," her voice broke._

_"Tommy is eighteen and will be going to school soon. You still have years ahead of you."_

_"That's not what I'm talking about. How can you just rip me away from my brother? My friends, my life here. Everything I know is Starling and you want me to move to another country?"_

_Malcolm got up from his desk and sat down on the edge of it in front of her. “This is the only option I have.” He reached for her as Felicity bristled at the contact._

_“Bullshit,” she yelled. "You stopped trying after mom died. I know you lost your wife, but Tommy and I lost our mother. The hard truth is that our mother wasn't the only person to leave us. Our father died that night as well."_

_She brushed past him grabbing the booklets off his desk. Might as well read up on where she was being shipped off to. Reading through the papers quickly, she learned that everything was completed. “Oh look, you even picked the place and everything out already. Thank you so much for taking all of those tedious tasks off of my hands,” she said bitterly. “Things like picking a certain room, wallpaper, roommate even. I’m only going to be staying there for the rest of my life. I definitely shouldn’t have any input."_

_“Felicity…”_

_“Can I be dismissed,” she asked refusing to look at him. “I accept my life sentence, so I would like to go get ready for the rest of my life.”_

_“Yes," he sighed. "You can go Felicity.” She walked out of the room making sure to slam the door on her way out._

_Malcolm walked back around his desk sliding down in his seat. Felicity was twelve when Rebecca died, coming into her formative teenage years. He had been so stricken by his own grief that he let the signs pass right by him. Losing a mother would be hard for any child and it was hard on Tommy, but Rebecca and Felicity were practically inseparable. They were so much alike. After her death, Felicity threw herself into her hobby and before he knew it, he looked up one day and his baby girl was a teenager with a completely different style, attitude and set of friends. He failed her and now he was afraid that he was a little too late, especially regarding their relationship._

_***_

_"I can't believe you became a jailbird before Tommy or I."_

_Felicity looked up from her opened suitcase to see Oliver peeking his head through her cracked door. She folded the shirt in her hands and stuffed it down in the suitcase. Tomorrow she would be leaving. Bright and early she would be leaving the place where she was born and raised to be shipped off to some school where other women would show her how to be a proper young woman._

_"Hey," she spoke weakly. She disappeared back into her closet pulling more things off the rack._

_Oliver slowly walked into the room. "Tommy wanted me to let you know he went to go get a pizza. You want to join us downstairs in the movie room," Oliver offered._

_"Not really," she loudly said projecting her voice from the closet. She snatched a couple more pieces off the rack before walking out and throwing them down on the bed._

_"He's going to get one with pineapples and banana peppers," Oliver tried reasoning with her. "And you know how much he and especially I hate that."_

_"Not that hungry," she said. Without looking at him, she disappeared into the closet again._

_Oliver walked into the closet behind her. He lightly touched her elbow as she finally turned to him. He stared into her sad eyes. Felicity's eyes were always bright and that was one of his favorite features of hers. Her bright eyes were a contrast to her dark makeup and hair; it balanced her out. He could immediately tell when something was bothering her because her eyes would darken. "I'm sorry," he said._

_"Sorry for what?"_

_She made a move to walk past him, but Oliver quickly grabbed her hand stopping her. He pulled her back to face him as she sighed swiping at her hair. "Hey," he called softly. "Talk to me."_

_"What's there to say? You didn't hack into anything. That was my stupid decision that I made along with my equally stupid boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend now." She was pretty sure anything Cooper and Felicity related was more than over now._

_"I'm sorry you got involved with someone like Cooper," he said._

_"Well, it's not an official first love until something tragic happens right? That's what the story books say. Plus, it was either him or Carter Bowen at the time."_

_"God you have terrible taste in men," Oliver scoffed. “I hate them both.”_

_Felicity broke out into a laugh and Oliver was relieved to hear the joyous sound again. She had every right to be upset right now, but he just hated to see her down._

_"Oh? Do I need to bring up a certain girl that had a fetish for the Cupid folklore," she said with a raised eyebrow._

_"Come on Felicity," he groaned. "You know we don't talk about her."_

_"Love me Oliver Queen. Cupid said we're destined for each other. You're the Romeo to my Juliet, my one true love. Don't ever leave me." Felicity mocked Carrie Cutter's high pitched shrill voice. The girl was obsessed with Oliver, but luckily for him she and her family moved far away and Oliver never saw her again._

_Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist playfully tackling her to the floor. Her laugh bounced off the walls of her closet as Oliver tried to tickle her._

_"No, Oliver." She deflected his hands. "You know I'm way too ticklish."_

_"I know." He grinned as he hovered over her pining her underneath him. “But you brought up Carrie, so I think this is pretty fair.”_

_Tickling was the one thing that would undo her. Oliver found that out at a very young age and would use the tactic to get Felicity to agree to pretty much anything._

_“Please don’t,” she begged to no avail. Oliver tickled her sides and neck until tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and her cheeks hurt from laughing. Oliver finally took pity on her and stopped the torture._

_“You’re too easy,” Oliver grinned. He reached his hand out to Felicity and pulled her up._

_“Jerk,” Felicity punched him in the shoulder._

_Oliver sat down pulling his knees up to his chest. Felicity squeezed her way between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Oliver brushed her hair back out of his face letting his fingers play with the purple streaks throughout._ _"So you get shipped off, what happens to Cooper,” she asked._

_"Since Cooper is eighteen, that makes things slightly complicated. He doesn't have a rich and prestigious father to send him off to boarding school, so he's being sent to a government agency to work out his sentence. That's the one favor my lovely father managed to call in."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah, wow." Felicity pushed her hair behind her ear. "Long story short, he has to work for the government to stay out of prison."_

_"I sort of feel bad for him," Oliver said._

_Felicity looked up in Oliver’s face. “Liar,” she said with a light laugh._

_"Alright." He held his hands up. "In my defense I didn't think he was good enough for you, and looking at this situation now, I was definitely right."_

_"He didn't force me," Felicity said. "I was right there hacking with him."_

_"I should've killed him when I had the chance and none of this would've happened."_

_Oliver wrapped his arms further around Felicity. She grabbed his arms and held on sulking down even more. "I can't believe my dad is sending me away," she sighed. She was being shipped off to a place where she knew no one and would more than likely be a fish out of water._

_"Maybe it won't be that long. Tommy and I'll come visit as often as we can."_

_"Oliver it's a boarding school. Like a real life nunnery almost from what I researched. Probably won't get to see much of anyone."_

_At some point, they began to hold hands. Felicity linked her fingers through Oliver's._ _Her soft touch being taken over by the rough feel of his as he tightened his grip._

_"Well just in case, I have something for you."_

_Oliver dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Hanging on the gold chain was a small arrow pendant._

_Felicity took the necklace from him admiring the beauty is it. "Oliver you didn't..."_

_"I know," he cut her off. "But I really wanted to get you something you could have for a while. You could look at it and think of me."_

_She looked up meeting his eyes. Something had suddenly shifted between them in this short span of minutes. Unspoken words between them hung in the air and feelings(?) cropped up. Neither knew what was really happening in this moment. It was like their subconscious had taken over._

_"Wow." She let the necklace dangle through her fingers letting her fingertips brush over the grooves etched into the pendant. It was simple but beautiful. "Put it on me," she said. Felicity turned back around and moved her hair to the side._

_Oliver unhooked the necklace and placed it around her neck. His fingers brushed across her skin swiping at the few strands of hair lingering. Once it was secure he ran his hands down her shoulders. "There you go."_

_She grabbed it looking down at it with a smile. Facing Oliver again, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered._

_"You're welcome," he held on to her. "I'm going to miss you shorty."_

_Felicity squeezed Oliver's neck tighter as she felt tears prick her eyes. A tear slipped out of her closed eyes as she tried to sniff them away._

_Oliver pulled away slightly forcing her to look at him. "Hey. No crying. I don't want you to get that black stuff on my white shirt."_

_Felicity laughed softly. "It's called mascara punk."_

_Oliver brought his hands up cradling her face; he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Bringing her head down, he placed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back, Felicity noticed Oliver’s eyes fell to her lips and she froze. He leaned forward and she closed her _eyes anticipating him.__

_"Felicity!"_

_The sound of Tommy calling her name rang through her ears as she and Oliver immediately jumped and separated. "I'm in my closet," she yelled back._

_They both scrambled to their feet with nervous energy running through them. Nothing happened, so why were they suddenly in a panic. She could feel her throat drying as Oliver stared at her wide eyed. Grabbing a random piece of clothing, she motioned for Oliver to do the same. Oliver snatched up one of the shirts off the floor and started folding it._

_Tommy walked in and she looked up at him with a forced smile. "Coming to help me pack," she quickly asked hoping he didn’t notice anything._

_Tommy looked from her to Oliver who was still fumbling with the shirt in his hands. He shook his head pulling Felicity by the arm. "Hell no. This is our last night together as a trio for a while at least. Let's go have one of our eventful pizza and junk food nights." He took the clothes from her and dropped them down on the suitcase as Oliver followed suit._

_She glanced back at Oliver who followed not so closely behind them. She met his eyes and his gaze. He simply smiled at her with a wink._

_***Flashback***_

* * *

Oliver sat in the dining hall as speakers talked up at the podium. His head was down in his phone, not paying any attention to what the speaker was discussing. His off/on girlfriend, Laurel Lance was flanked to his side and once she noticed his uninterested state, she nudged him with her elbow. 

"Are you seriously checking your phone right now," she hissed.  

He slipped his phone back in his pocket staring straight ahead. He really hated coming to most of Laurel's work events anyway. Everyone was so uptight and stuffy. They told the same stale jokes over and over. Then they moved to the digging into your personal life questions. _When are the two of you going to settle down? When are you going to pop that question? Any plans for kids?_

The answer, for him at least, was always the same, not in the plans yet. He and Laurel would actually have to date for a consecutive amount of time for that to happen. On and off wasn’t really healthy or structured.

Tonight’s events were worse for Oliver because his mind was on Felicity. The girl, well woman now, that meant so much more to him than most knew. His shorty. He smiled at the memory of the nickname he'd given her many years ago. She was finally coming home.

His phone buzzed against his chest, and not second guessing it, he pulled it out to check the message. Tommy let him know Felicity had made it home and to his place. He looked back up and the speaker, who was in the middle of telling a terrible joke. The way this dinner was going, he wasn't getting out of there any time soon.

"Hey," he leaned over whispering to Laurel. "I really have to go. Sorry." Before Laurel had a chance to respond, he pushed his chair back and quietly bolted. 

Laurel looked back and watched Oliver as he slipped through the crowd and basically dashed his way out of the venue. She turned back to the other couple also seated at their table. She put on a stiff smile. "Family emergency," she whispered. They nodded accepting her answer. She brought her glass up to her mouth taking a long sip of the champagne trying to calm the annoyance bubbling inside of her.

* * *

Felicity knocked on the apartment door and before she could remove her knuckles from the wood, the door swung open.

Tommy pulled Felicity into his arms sweeping her off the floor and twirling her around. He pressed a sloppy wet kiss to her cheek. "Welcome home baby sis!"

“Tommy, you’re making me dizzy,” she laughed.

He placed her back on her feet steadying her. He kissed her forehead before taking a step back to look at her. “Look at my gorgeous girl,” he beamed.

Felicity wiped away the remnants of his spit on her face before huffing out a broad smile and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. She missed Tommy so much. It was hard to visit as much as he wanted, but he did as often as he could. Her time away came during his college years and with her being out of the country and the strenuous schooling he was doing, it proved to be hard to line the visits up. Felicity found herself wanting it that way. When he would visit, she would grow homesick. Being homesick and knowing you couldn't visit home because you and your father didn't exactly see eye to eye weighed on her.

Tommy gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. "My little Fliss!"

"I told you I've outgrown that name." She playfully rolled her eyes as she slapped at his head. Tommy was the only person she allowed to call her that. The nickname started when Malcolm and Rebecca brought home the newborn Felicity. The three-year-old Tommy couldn't pronounce Felicity, so Fliss was all he could manage. Felicity Megan Merlyn didn't leave much room for anything else, so the name stuck much to Felicity's annoyance.

"No. You will always be my Fliss.”

Tommy had dinner catered for the two of them. As they ate, they talked about different things, just catching up. Tommy talked about his job as a trauma surgery fellow at Starling City Medical Center. Tommy going into the medical field didn’t surprise Felicity as much as it surprised others. It was his way of honoring their mother and Felicity definitely respected it; she was proud to call him her brother. She in turn talked about her time in London, the friends she made and how her skills in the tech world evolved even more.

Tommy poured Felicity another glass of red wine. “Dad had a last minute meeting in China…”

“Tommy, you don’t have to do that,” she cut his explanation off. Felicity took a long sip at the mention of Malcolm.

“Do what?”

“Give him a way out like always,” she answered as she sat the glass back down.

“That’s not what I’m doing Felicity or trying to do. I just…I want us to be a family again,” he said. Tommy hated the way things were between Felicity and Malcolm. Granted, he and his father weren’t the closest father and son duo, but they were cordial. With Felicity back now, he hoped that some sense of family normalcy could happen. His mother would want that.

“I get it and it’s okay.” She placed her hand atop of his with a smile. “Plus, this gives you and I the chance to catch up without animosity or awkwardness lingering around.”

Her relationship with Malcolm was still strained and that was the simple truth. Malcolm visited her in London in the very beginning. Still upset and hurt, she respectfully asked him not to come back again. He didn’t fight or question it. He simply did what she asked.  

“Anyway, I’m here with my brother who I missed more than anyone else. Now please catch me up on the juicy details in your life. For instance, let’s talk your dating life, I have years of teasing to make up for,” she grinned excitedly.

***

Felicity was wiping the crumbs of chocolate chip cookie crumbs from her lips when she heard the doorbell go off and a couple of knocks on the door. Tommy had gone upstairs about five minutes ago and had yet to return. Wiping her hands on a rag, she went to answer the door. “Coming,” she sung low to herself.  Not thinking twice, she pulled the door open without checking to see who it was. It took only a mere couple of seconds for her mind to register the person standing in front of her. Oliver Queen stood on the other side with his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

Felicity stood frozen staring at Oliver. No longer did he have a clean baby face, scruff took over his jaw and his messy hair was now a neat short crop close to his scalp, no more the greasy boy band look. He wore dress pants and a dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and his arms now had prominent veins. The slim build had been replaced by muscles that were defined through the white dress shirt he had on. She could tell a tie and suit jacket were missing and she wondered just where he was coming from.

“Felicity.” Oliver said her name like a statement. Like a full sentence that held so much meaning behind it.

Oliver stared at Felicity. His mouth hung agape as he took her in. He was sure the size of his eyes were probably saucers. She was breathtaking. He didn't know where to start when seeing how different she was and how much she had grown. He looked up to the top of her head. Dark hair no more; her blonde curls were pulled back into a ponytail as strands framed her face. The bright yellow dress that adorned her body contrasted nicely with her soft skin. It stopped above her knees showing off her toned legs that gave a tall effect in the heels attached to her feet. The outer appearance was different, but once he looked into her clear blue eyes, something that could never change, he could see that it was still Felicity.

"Wow," he finally spoke again.

Oliver willed his body to move first and Felicity rushed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers hooked around his neck. As he picked her up off the ground in a tight embrace. They held on for dear life breathing each another in, reacquainting themselves with the touch and smell.

Oliver sat Felicity back on the ground with his hands still hooked on her waist. "Wow," he breathed out a laugh of disbelief. Look at you."

"Look at you," Felicity repeated in response. A couple of happy tears pricked her eyes. “It’s been so long.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Yes it has.” A glimmer of something gold caught his eye. Resting right above her now very perky breasts, rested the necklace he had given her years ago. Grabbing ahold of the arrow, he smiled a prideful smile. “Welcome home Felicity.”


	2. Chapter Two

"It feels kind of eerie coming back here." Felicity hopped out of the car and waited on Tommy. The mansion still looked exactly the same. The grass was neatly cropped; the hedges were perfect. Not one thing out of place.

"You say that like you're coming back to a haunted mansion or something," Tommy laughed. "It's not deserted. The staff and dad still stay here."

"Exactly," she mumbled to himself. 

Tommy unlocked the door and pushed it open letting Felicity file inside in front of her. "Welcome back home."

Felicity walked in glancing around. Her home where she lived for sixteen years. The place that held so many memories...good and bad. She thought she would never step foot in this place again, but here she was. 

She walked into the living room. On the mantle she spotted a family portrait. Picking it up, she ran her fingers across the glass. It was one of those family poses where the man would be standing and the children would flank the side of the mother. Her fingers lingered on her mother's face. 

Tommy walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder. "I miss her too," he said softly. 

"Gosh," Felicity sighed. "It never gets any easier does it?" Tears filled her eyes as Tommy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"It doesn't," Tommy agreed. "The only thing we can do is try to make her as proud as we can."

Felicity wiped at the corner of her eyes and sat the picture back in its place. "Yeah, I probably didn't do a very good job of that."

"Come on Fliss." He pulled her down to the sofa. "You were a kid. A very opinionated, rebellious, strong minded kid, but a kid nonetheless."

"I just don't want to let her down Tommy," she sighed. Tommy was excelling in his career following her footsteps to the medical career. While she didn’t know what she wanted exactly. She hid away in London masking everything under anger.

"You just got home. You don’t have to have everything figured out right away. Take some time, gather yourself and then make your moves,” Tommy said.

“Hey, you know your room is still the same," Tommy said. 

"Really," she asked skeptically. 

"Yeah, come on.” They filed up the spiraling staircase. “Dad, he uh...he made sure the workers kept it clean and everything the same for your eventual return."

"Oh," she said quietly. Eventual return. She said she wasn't ever coming back. That's what she had told him. Malcolm had held out hope that she would return. A surprising twist.

She eased the door open and peeked in. "Oh my gosh it is." She looked around the room remembering when she changed it, much to her Malcolm's dismay. The only hint of color was a bit of purple. "This room is terrible," she laughed. "What was wrong with me?"

"You've always been the less fashionable of the two of us," Tommy remarked. 

"Whatever," she laughed. 

Felicity walked into her closet remembering a box she had stashed away the night before she left. She stood on her tiptoes reaching for the box on the top of shelf. The workers really did keep it clean because there weren't many dust particles like she expected. Grabbing the box, she dropped down on the floor as Tommy leaned again the door. Popping the box open, she began rummaging through it. It held all types of things. Random notes, trinkets and anything she felt classified as a keepsake.

Her gaze lingered on a Polaroid. Picking it up she smiled at the memory. Young and foolish.

"Do you know where he is," Tommy asked.

"No," she sighed. "I used to wonder at first, but not anymore. I was blinded by going against whatever was good for me that I dated him despite knowing I shouldn't have. He's not to blame for everything, but he played a major part in it. Looking at things now, he was definitely not the guy for me." Felicity absentmindedly started fiddling with the necklace around her neck as she talked. "Or the guy for me in my future."

"Well I never liked him."

"Yeah, like that's major news," Felicity laughed. "You're not going to like any guy I date."

"True," he agreed. Tommy dropped down beside her she kept sifting through the box. 

"Hey," Felicity nudged him. "You remember that time we told the cook we needed cookies for an event at school, but we really just wanted them to eat."

Tommy picked up a picture of the three of them in front of the treehouse Robert built for Oliver. 

"Yes,” Tommy laughed. “We hid them in this tree house and then the next day when we got home from school, ants were all over them."

"We came back to chocolate chip cookies covered in ants. God, we were terrible kids," she laughed. 

"Absolutely. You take the cake for being the worst though.”

* * *

"Felicity, will you hurry up," Tommy grumbled. 

"Why are you rushing me so," Felicity huffed behind a fast walking Tommy. "I'm sure Oliver won't care if we're late to a regular night at his club..."

Once she made it inside Verdant, [Felicity's](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_58/set?id=222774693) words trailed off. Her eyes landed on a massive sign that held her name in bold letters. The decorations were purple and she was sure Oliver didn’t make his mom

"Tommy!" Felicity's hands flew up covering her reddening face. 

"Surprise," he grinned next to her. 

"I told you I didn't want a surprise party." She hid behind her hands.

"I'm the older brother that doesn't listen to you, so..." 

Oliver walked up to them sporting a wide grin. He held his arms out and Felicity reluctantly gave him a hug.

"Were you involved in this," Felicity asked. 

"Of course," Oliver nodded. "I might have been the one to put the idea in his head." Oliver’s eyes traveled Felicity’s body and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from acknowledging just what her dress was doing to him out loud.

"I see one of the nurses from work over in the corner, I’ll catch you when it’s time to cut your cake,” Tommy quickly said before bolting off.

“Cake?”

“Yep. A cake in the shape of a computer with little microchip cupcakes surrounding it,” Oliver said.

“No. Really?”

“Yep. We went all out. Now follow me, someone wants to see you."

Felicity followed Oliver over to one of the bars. She could see a woman bartender moving at lightning speed behind it. Her face was covered by the wavy blonde hair as her hands moved a mile a minute. 

"The lady of the hour is here," Oliver announced. 

The bartender looked up and Felicity realized she was staring at her old friend Sara Lance. "Sara! Oh my gosh!"

"What the hell? Felicity you look amazing!" She came around the bar and hugged her tightly.

“You haven’t changed much,” Felicity acknowledged.

“Not all of us can go to a different country and come back even hotter than before. This is a good look on you. Ollie, I’m off the clock for now,” she said.

“Oh, I know. Have fun catching up.”

After talking for what seemed like forever, Sara decided to go back behind the bar. Felicity took a seat in front of her and watched her work as they still made light conversation.

"Ugh," Sara groaned. 

"What," Felicity asked. 

"Those two." She nodded towards Oliver and Laurel as she wiped the counter. "I honestly don't understand why they're even together. Arguing that's their favorite pastime and it's beyond annoying."

"How long have they been together," Felicity asked. Oliver had briefly mentioned Laurel the first night she came back, but he didn’t add much to the subject.

"This time? I'll say three months give or take."

"This time," Felicity laughed. "How many times has it been," she asked. 

"I think I lost count. She always liked him, but Oliver would put off her advances. I don’t really know what made him change his mind, but it seems like they’re mostly together to save face at this point.”

"Oh." Felicity said simply. 

Laurel walked over to where they were and took a seat on the barstool. She let out a loud sigh as she slapped her hands against the counter.

"Can I have a drink please sister,” she asked.

“Laurel, are you not going to speak,” Sara said as she began fixing the drink. She nodded towards Felicity as Laurel finally noticed her.

“Oh sorry. I’m so focused on my drama, that I didn’t even see you…” Laurel’s eyes traveled from Felicity’s head to toe. “You look so different, I…”

“It’s okay,” Felicity assured her. Laurel and Felicity never really had a relationship. She and Sara stuck together like glue at times, but Laurel stayed to herself mostly.

Sara handed Laurel her drink. Laurel happily grabbed it and before she took a sip, she held it up in the air. “Welcome back to good ole Starling.”

“What is it this time,” Sara asked. She figured it was her sisterly duty to ask what was bothering Laurel even though it was always the same.

“All of a sudden, he’s become distant again. Never wants to do anything, but is somehow already occupied or busy.”

“Have you talked to him,” Sara asked.

Felicity played with the straw in her glass as Laurel spilled her frustrations to Sara.

“When Sara? Did you not just see what happened when I suggested talking.”

“Well, technically he is at work, so maybe that’s why.”

“No, it’s something else. I can feel it.”

Sara snorted a laugh. “Oh yeah? When did this start?”

“We were somewhat fine until recently.” Laurel looked back seeing if she could spot Oliver. He was in the back against the wall talking to one of the guards. His eyes were forward, and with a quick glance you would think he was just randomly looking, or even looking at her. She was about to turn back around before deciding to follow Oliver’s line of sight directly. Oliver’s eyes were drilling into the back of an unbeknownst Felicity. Well, she was oblivious to it until she turned around as well. Laurel could see the moment their eyes locked. The corner of Oliver’s lips turned up into a smile. Felicity’s mouth did the same. Everything made sense now. The bolting on dinner, the distance or saying he was busy. The sudden annoyance and standoffish behavior. Felicity returned and Oliver turned back into the same boy he was when they used to run around the Merlyn or Queen grounds. Laurel always felt that there was more than just a Felicity is his best friend's little sister relationship between the two. She never asked him because Felicity had been gone, but now that she was back and in only such a short time it was clear.

“I know when it started,” she mumbled. She picked up her glass drinking the rest of the liquid down in a matter of seconds. She stood up abruptly. “I’ve had enough fun for the night, if Oliver cares to ask, let him know I have gone home.”

 

*** _Flashback***_

_Oliver sat in the Merlyn's kitchen as Rebecca prepared pancakes for he, Tommy and Felicity. Even though Raisa was a great cook at their home, he liked having breakfast at the Merlyn's. Rebecca used a special blueberry syrup for her pancakes. Plus, Tommy and Felicity were fun. Thea was still a baby, so he couldn't do much with her._

_He and Tommy had run around the mansion playing with nerf guns as Felicity watched whichever Disney movie she was currently in the mood for. Today was one of those days where Tommy and Oliver annoyed the eight-year-old to no end. The ten...well, ten and half year olds, as they always corrected people, bounced in and out of her room shooting darts all around her as she yelled at the top of her lungs for them to leave her alone._

_"Mommy, will the first boy you kiss always be the boy you marry," she asked._

_Tommy huffed an exasperated sigh. Felicity had been obsessing over princess movies for weeks on end. She had been asking him questions and he finally told her to ask their mother. "Ugh, Fliss. Come on," he gagged._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"In all the princess movies, they only kiss one guy and they get married at the end."_

_Rebecca deposited the last pancake on the tray as she contemplated just how to answer her daughter's question. "Well..."_

_She dropped the pancakes in each of their plates before they all drowned them in syrup._

_"Was daddy your first kiss," Felicity asked next._

_Tommy made a gagging face again and this time Oliver joined in on the laughter with him._

_"Thomas and Oliver!" Rebecca called their names in a warning tone. They shoved forkfuls of pancakes in their mouth as Rebecca turned back to Felicity._

_Malcolm wasn't her first kiss, and she didn't want to tell Felicity that because questions would follow and then she would have to explain breakups and heartaches; her baby girl was too precious for that right now._

_"Yes. Yes, he was, and if you're lucky enough, your first kiss will be your husband as well." Rebecca kissed Felicity's cheek and swiped at Tommy and Oliver whose eyes were rolling in the back of their heads. "You three eat up and behave."_

_After breakfast Felicity went back to her room, while Tommy and Oliver ran around outside. She opted to stay in because she wanted to finish watching Sleeping Beauty. As the movie wore on, she was eventually interrupted by Oliver._

_"What do you want," Felicity asked. She was already annoyed just by his presence gracing her doorway._

_"To see what you're doing. Tommy's in trouble."_

_"Good," she mumbled not looking away from the tv._

_Oliver could see Sleeping Beauty playing on the screen and immediately rolled her eyes at it. He walked right in when the prince planted the special kiss on the sleeping princess lips._

_"And now they're going to get married," she smiled._

_"It's a movie," he said skeptically. "It's not real."_

_"Whatever." Felicity rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off the floor. "You and Tommy only think it's stupid cause no one will ever want to kiss your jerk faces."_

_"You're wrong."_

_"Nope," she shook her head. "Just wait no one will kiss you. And the first boy I kiss, I'm going to..."_

_Oliver grabbed Felicity by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. He counted to three in his head because Tommy said that's what you do when you kiss someone. He pulled away just as Felicity's face began to grow red with anger._

_"Happy first kiss." He laughed and ran off before she had time to react._

_Felicity stomped her feet kicking around on the floor. Oliver Queen stole her first kiss._

_***Flashback***_

Oliver laughed to himself silently as the childhood memory slowly faded. He stared at Felicity as she talked and laughed with Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa that had joined them. Nyssa motioned towards the dance floor, but Felicity declined. Sara and Nyssa soon mixed in with other gyrating and rhythm filled patrons leaving Felicity alone. Oliver swallowed the rest of his beer before making his way to her table.

“Enjoying yourself,” he asked.

Felicity looked up before nodding slowly. “Yes, even though I specifically asked not to have a party thrown.”

“Ah, no one listens to the young one. You should be used to that by now.”

“Clearly. But thank you.”

Silence fell between them as they both stared out at the crowd. Oliver cleared his throat. "We uh…we haven't really had the chance to really talk…alone since you've been back." 

Her first night back at Tommy’s place turned into a reminiscing night with the three of them. Oliver decided to let her have some time with her brother and settling in. Then he was busy getting things arranged in secret for her party. This was the first time they were actually by themselves.

"Yeah,” Felicity agreed. “It's been pretty hectic."

"Come with me?" He extended his hand to her.

Felicity glanced around the club. Tommy was deep into conversation with a very curvy woman. Sara and Nyssa were still on the dance floor. She sat her glass down before grabbing Oliver's hand. Her small hand slid into his as he turned on his heels leading them away from the busy floor. They wedged between people until he walked them up a flight of stairs and to the balcony. 

"Here we go." He closed the door behind them. 

"Pretty nice view." Felicity walked around as she admired the night sky. The darkness was illuminated by the green lights Verdant was giving off. "Oliver Queen, hottest club owner in town. What happened to the three piece suits dream?”

"We both know that life was never for me." He leaned down on the rail next to Felicity. 

"This is still great. You may not be going to board meetings, but running a nightclub in this part of town with no problems is very admirable."

Oliver smiled at the encouragement that rolled off Felicity so easily. He needed to hear that. "Thanks. I'm really glad you're back. Everyone missed you."

"Everyone? I don't know about that," she said with a light chuckle. “According to Tommy, my father is not only out of town, but out of the country for work. Convenient time, huh?’

"I'm sure he's nervous. Maybe that's why he bolted. Some people run when they are scared, don’t know how to confront situations and in turn avoid things."

"I've never really forgiven him for sending me away." She swiped at the stray strands of hair annoying her in the breeze. "I always saw it as him giving up on me instead of being an exasperated parent."

Oliver tapped his fingers along the rail. He tried hard not to stare at Felicity’s bare back, but her body was literally like a magnet, and he couldn’t help but to admire her. "What made you come home," he asked. 

"I missed it," she shrugged. "I was so focused on ridding myself of my past and being blinded by anger that I didn't realize I was really hurting myself. Starling holds a part of me and there are a lot of things I missed.”

“Starling missed you too,” Oliver said.

“Just Starling,” she asked.

"I said everyone and that definitely includes me," he said softly. "I missed you."

Felicity smiled. Oliver kept his eyes on her and she really wished she hadn't sat the drink down now. "Did you really," she asked. 

"Do you even have to ask that? It should be obvious."

Felicity fell quiet and shrugged. She tucked her hair back behind her ear after the wind blew her it around. She looked away from his gaze back out across the sky. 

"You meant a lot to me Felicity." Oliver moved closer to her. "You still do." Oliver brushed the hair away from Felicity's neck. It wasn't lost on him that she was still wearing his necklace. "You missed me too," he stated. "Or does this necklace make every outfit look great?" His free hand fell down to her waist. The feel of her bare skin against his fingertips sent jolts of electricity through him. He leaned in slowly as Felicity stood frozen. “I know you still remember that night,” he whispered. His lips brushed her earlobes as he spoke. _That night._ He pulled back glancing back into Felicity's eyes.

“Oliver…”

Suddenly the door burst open. Out tumbled Thea with a boy with his hands wrapped around her waist and his lips on her neck. 

Thea's eyes widened when she laid them on Oliver and Felicity. "Shit. I totally didn't think anyone would be up here," she said freeing herself of the boy. "Especially not you two."

Oliver's eyes narrowed on the sight and heat practically radiated off of his body. "Thea what the hell," he yelled. He marched over and grabbed the boy by the shirt slamming him against the wall. 

"Ollie!" Thea yelled. She tried to intervene but Oliver told her to get back. 

He turned back to the boy shoving him against the wall again, his arm sliding under his neck. "What's your name kid," he growled. "Huh?"

Felicity gingerly walked up to Oliver as he squeezed the boy's vocal box. She gently placed her hand on his back and the other on his shoulder. "Oliver, I think you're going to have to get your arm off his throat for him to actually talk." 

Oliver tore his glare away from the boy and looked at Felicity. Felicity nodded and wrapped her fingers around his arm. Oliver sighed in frustration and released the boy. He took a step back as the boy slid down the wall clutching his throat. He coughed trying to get oxygen back in his lungs. 

"Renee," he stuttered. 

"How old are you," Oliver asked. 

"Nineteen," he answered. 

"Nineteen," Oliver repeated in a low whisper. "Do you know she is sixteen? A minor and you're an adult?"

"I..."

Oliver grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up. He shoved him towards the door. "Get out of here right now before I change my mind and do something drastic."

The boy scrambled on his feet before catching the door handle. 

"Seriously Ollie," Thea scoffed. 

"Don't even look at me right now," he yelled. "You are sixteen and a child. You should be at home."

Felicity watched the brother and sister exchange play out in front of her. She looked at Thea and it was almost like she was literally looking at a younger version of herself. It was eerie. 

"Oh my gosh, she's literally me," she said before she realized it. It came out like horror and astonishment. 

"What?" Oliver looked back at her confused not hearing her clearly. 

"Nothing. I'll let you handle this." Felicity headed for the door.

Oliver told Thea to stay put as he followed Felicity. “Hey,” he said quietly. He grabbed her hand just as she reached the knob. “We should talk soon."

"You know where to find me." Felicity gave his hand a slight squeeze before opening the door and slipping out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts????


	3. Chapter Three

Oliver knocked on the office door of his mother and opened it before she had a chance to respond. "Mom, I have a surprise," he said. 

Felicity had shown up to QC to see the Queens, and that just happened to be the day Oliver was there also. He said he was there to meet a friend and go to lunch, but he would happily escort her to his mother's office. 

Felicity stuck her head in with a small wave. Moira Queen stood up from her desk in awe at Felicity walking through her office door. 

"Felicity! Is that you?"

"Mrs. Queen!"

"Mrs. Queen? Is that what those snotty London people taught you? You know Moira will always suffice.

Felicity walked up to Moira engulfing her in a hug. "It's so good to see you," she sighed. 

They exchanged kisses on the cheek and Moira's arms wrapped around Felicity in a warm embrace. Felicity held on tight giving the older woman a small squeeze. 

After Rebecca died, Moira became like a mother figure to Felicity so to speak. She took Felicity under her wings whenever she could. Moira would pick her up and take her on what she would call lady days. It would be Moira, Felicity and the little Thea. They formed an interesting bond that wasn't broken until she was so deep into her life with Cooper and she looked up and was being sent away. 

Moira stepped back cradling Felicity's face. She brushed her hair away from her face. "Let me look at you. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah. I'm trying something a little different."

The blonde hair framed Felicity's face and the soft makeup accentuated her features. "It looks great on you. It brings out your eyes more. Those beautiful blues that made everyone fall at your feet."

"You look amazing as well," Felicity said. Moira's regal style and elegance clearly hadn't changed over the years. 

"Took you long enough to come visit. Did my son keep you occupied?"

"I was taking a little time to get reacquainted with Tommy and then your son here insisted that I have a welcome home party."

"Well welcome home. We're glad to have you back. This is where you belong." Moira squeezed her shoulders before pulling Felicity down in a seat. "Now fill me in on what's been going on with you. I want all the major details."

_***Flashback***_

_"Ollie, Ollie!" Oliver looked up from his spot on the couch to see his eight-year-old sister dashing into the living room._

_"What's up Speedy?"_

_"You have to come see, she looks so pretty. Just like a princess."_

_Before he could respond, Thea grabbed his hand pulling him off the couch. She turned and began dragging him behind her. "Speedy, slow down," he laughed. She was barely pulling him at first, but now she really had some strength and speed behind her._

_They made it to one of the guests rooms upstairs. As he walked in for a moment feeling like he had been transported to a boutique.[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/formal/set?id=222917522) stood with her back to him next to his mother as they both faced the mirror. The mirror gave him a perfect view of her. Moira was fiddling with Felicity's dark curls that were pinned up. Felicity looked up in the mirror catching his eyesight. After finally remembering how to breathe again, he smiled at her. She gave him one in return before glancing away. She was breathtaking. This was a totally different look than the styles for the events they were shuffled to for QC or Merlyn Global for years. This was an official coming out it seemed for the sixteen-year-old. And to think all of this beauty was for Cooper to escort her to her high school formal. _

_"See, a princess," Thea said. She ran up next to Felicity playing with the bottom half of her dress._

_"Looks like we need a couple of extra pins," Moira acknowledged. "I'll be right back." Moira eyed Oliver suspiciously as she walked by. "You and Thomas better not have tortured that poor boy," she said._

_Oliver simply smiled with an undeniable shrug. Of course they threatened him, that was their duty. Try to scare him off. Oliver never cared for the guy and the fact that he had caught Felicity's eye escalated it. Oliver's indifference was now an intense dislike._

_"You look really nice," he complimented her._

_"Thanks. Where's Tommy?"_

_"Tommy's downstairs threatening Cooper," Oliver said. "I did my part already, so I let your big bro handle the rest."_

_Felicity rolled her eyes. There's no telling what Tommy was subjecting Cooper too; she needed to hurry up and go rescue him. Looking back in the mirror she was overcome with the emotion she had been trying to hide. She had been trying to swallow away the fact that her mother wasn't there to witness this. Her mother loved big events and dressing up. Felicity could remember the many doll up sessions they had with her many doll sets. She passed before they had a chance to graduate to these advanced events. Her first prom and she wasn't here. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to will them back. Definitely didn't want to ruin the makeup Moira had worked so hard on._

_Oliver's eyes examined Felicity as she studied herself in the mirror. Her forehead began to show creases in the center of it, so he could sense something was off with her. He crouched down to Thea pulling her close. "Hey Thea. Do you think you could go help mom find those pins? You're great at finding things."_

_Thea nodded and quickly ran off._

_Oliver gingerly walked up to Felicity. "You alright," he asked._

_"It's nothing," she replied. She didn't look up once as her attention turned to her pink manicured nails. A stark difference to the deep black that usually graced them._

_"Come on, you know you don't have to pretend with me." He walked up closer to her until they were both in the mirror. Silence slipped in between them. "Your mom would be very pleased with this look," he said._

_Felicity huffed a soft cry mixed with an amazed laugh. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"_

_"Calculated guess. It's a big night for you, so it would make sense that you're thinking of her."_

_Felicity turned facing Oliver. With the close proximity they were in, he noticed more details. Her eyes were made up with pink makeup that made her blue eyes sparkle. The pink shade on her lips glistened in the light. He noticed the industrial piercing that she opted to keep in; he knew she wouldn't give that up._

_"You know pink was her favorite color. I would always tell her why purple was so much better," she laughed. "Looking now," she smoothed her hands over the front of her dress. "I have to say this pink dress is pretty amazing. She might've been on to something."_

_"You look great," Oliver complimented her. Great didn't even begin to describe how she looked. She looked beautiful._

_"Thank you," she smiled._

_"Too nice for Cooper," he added. "If he tries anything you're not comfortable with, you know what to do right?"_

_"Yes, go for the throat and balls like we practiced."_

_Oliver nodded satisfied that Felicity had retained the self-defense he taught her._

_"Thanks Oliver," she said._

_"For?"_

_"For always knowing what to say and making me smile. It means a lot."_

_Oliver reached out for her hand. "Just looking out for you, shorty." He gave her a small smile as Felicity slipped her hand into his._

_"I'm taller today, thank you very much." She proudly stuck her leg out with her foot peeking from underneath her flowing skirt. "See, heels. Hopefully I don't bust my face," she said._

_The door was pushed open and Felicity quickly pulled her hand away. Oliver held his eyes on her as she shifted under them._

_"We got the pins and a surprise," Thea sung as she walked back in with Moira._

_Oliver finally pulled his gaze away from Felicity and stepped back out of his mother and sister's way. Thea excitedly handed Felicity a slender jewelry box. "Open, open, open!"_

_Laughing at Thea's excitement, she grabbed it from her. "What is it," Felicity asked as she popped it open. In the box was a necklace and diamond earring set. They were pearls and diamonds encrusted in a rose gold coating matching perfectly with her dress._

_"These are perfect. Where did you..."_

_"They belonged to your mother," Moira explained._

_"Really?" Felicity's fingers brushed over the jewels._

_"Yes. As soon as you settled on this dress, I had Malcolm dig them out. This way a part of her can be with you tonight."_

_"Thank you so much." Felicity wrapped her arms around Moira in a tight hug._

_"You're welcome sweetie. She would be so proud of you." Moira pulled away tapping lightly at the edge of Felicity's eyes. "I know I'm not your mother, but I'm glad I could help you experience this."_

_"Moira, you've been so great. I honestly don't know what I would do you without you. Any of you really."_

_"Oliver come put this on Felicity," Moira waved him over. "My hands are sweaty."_

_His mother's instructions snapped him out of the silent watchful trance he had been in. Pulling his hands from the pockets of his sweats, he walked over to them. "Got it." Oliver took the necklace from his mother. Felicity turned her back to him as he unclasped the necklace. He placed it around her slender neck. He locked it making sure it was secure. They both looked up in the mirror at the same time catching the other's eye. He had lost count of how many times they'd done the eye gaze dance just in this short span._

_"I will uh...," he cleared his throat. "I'll leave you ladies alone to finish."_

_"Oliver, don't go out there and bother Cooper," Moira yelled as he walked away._

_"No promises," he responded before closing the door behind him._

_***Flashback***_

Felicity was in the middle of telling Moira about a cop she briefly dated back in London. Oliver snorted at the irony considering he reason she was sent away in the first place. There was a knock on the door and Robert made his way in. "Hey. I..." He stopped when he saw Moira sitting with Felicity. 

"Felicity Merlyn? Wow look at you!"

"Robert! Hi."

He and Felicity exchanged hugs as Robert stood back studying her. "Happy to be back home," he asked. 

"I'm still settling into my groove, but it's good to see everyone again."

"Good to see you as well sweetheart," he said before turning to Moira. "I actually came to talk to you quickly."

Felicity stood up and slipped back by the door next to where Oliver was propped up to give the married couple some space.  

"I have a last minute meeting later today," Robert explained. "So I may not be able to make it home in time for dinner tonight."

"Robert this will be the third night in a row.”

Felicity immediately picked up on the tension between the two. Felicity saw the look of annoyance take over Moira's face. She glanced over at Oliver and anger was practically radiating off of him.

"Dad,” Oliver called. “Are you this isn’t something Walter can handle or maybe the other hundreds of the people you employ for this exact reason," he asked. 

"No, I have to handle it.”

"Of course you do," he shot back. He walked up to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Taking it as her cue that it would be a good time to leave as well, Felicity grabbed her purse. "It was really great to see the both of you again," she said. 

"Felicity, I will have you over to dinner soon," Moira said. “Maybe my husband can give me his schedule and we can squeeze in a date for him to actually sit in our dining room.”

"Sure. Sounds great,” she stuttered.

Felicity followed behind Oliver and could tell he was clearly bothered by that exchange. 

"Hey." Felicity grabbed his arm stopping him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." 

Felicity could tell he wasn't fine. Moira and Robert, who were clearly not in bliss, definitely bothered him. Instead of pressuring him, she decided to just let it go. Just then a man with very large arms that looked like he gave great hugs walked up to them.

"Felicity, this is my good friend John. He's head of security here," Oliver introduced them.

"Hi," Felicity smiled. She shook his massively large hand that matched his massively large body. 

"Felicity. It's nice to finally meet you," John said. "I've heard so much about you from this..."

"From everyone who was anticipating your return," Oliver abruptly cut in. 

John turned and looked at Oliver with a knowing glance. He laughed to himself inside as Oliver refused to meet his eyes. "That's right. Everyone."

"Oh," Felicity slowly nodded. She sensed an inside joke that she was completely oblivious to going over her head. She was clearly missing something. "I don't really see it as that big of a deal as much as others do I guess," Felicity said. 

"Well, I know a lot of people are happy you're back. Some a lot more than others."

Oliver cleared his throat desperately wanting John to stop his sly comments. 

"Right. Well it was nice to meet you John, but I have to get going unfortunately. I have an appointment to get to." 

"Likewise." John stepped back giving Felicity and Oliver a little more privacy. 

This was the first they had seen each other since the night at Verdant. "Listen, I... I haven't forgotten that we should talk. I really do have somewhere to be though, but I really wanted to come see your mom. She meant a lot to me back then."

"It was mutual," Oliver smiled. "You practically lived at our house for a while."

"Lots of fun and embarrassing moments happened during those times."

They both laughed until their voices trailed off. Awkward smiles hung on their faces 

Felicity nervously pushed her hair behind her ears as Oliver stared at her.

"Well, I'll let you go wherever..."

"Apartment hunting," she explained. "I love my brother, but I can only handle the obnoxious shower singing and getting up at the crack of dawn insisting we run together every morning to bond. Also, I'm pretty sure his little flings won't appreciate me busting in his room demanding that he stop using my shampoo and body wash."

Oliver huffed a deep laugh. The awkwardness between them slipped away just as easy as it had slipped in. This was Oliver and Felicity. 

"He was always the most feminine one," Oliver added. 

"You may be right," she smiled. 

"Well I should let you go. See you around?"

"Yeah," she nodded before turning away. 

Oliver watched Felicity until she disappeared behind the corner. He thought about the moment he and Felicity shared on Verdant's roof. Before Thea showed up, he was very close to doing something stupid. Like kissing her or potentially more. Maybe the alcohol was to blame for giving him a bit of liquid courage. No, he wasn't fooling himself. It wasn't the alcohol, if anything he was drunk on Felicity. She stepped one foot back in Starling and was already taking over his mind.

He turned back around refusing to look at John even though he felt him staring holes into his back during his entire conversation with Felicity. 

"Okay, what is it," he finally said as he made his way next to him. 

"I should be asking you that," John responded. 

"Oh what do I know," John laughed. "I'm just the guy you drunkenly whined to after..."

"Alright, alright. No need to rub it in Dig. Things are just a bit complicated momentarily."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, she just got back home, I’m not trying to pressure her. Plus, I'm technically with Laurel and she's my best friend's little sister.”

"And what's the biggest hindrance?"

"Definitely the baby sister part," he sighed. "Tommy's so protective of her and I'm not exactly the best boyfriend material and if anybody knows that the best, it's my best friend."

John walked up hitting the down button for the elevator. "The right girl can change you. Your words remember?"

* * *

Oliver's fingers lightly tapped his steering wheel as he waited outside of Thea's school. He had been so angry when he dragged her out of his club and the guy groping her out of the club that he almost couldn't see straight. 

Thea walked out of the building with two friends flanked on her sides. They talked and laughed as they made their ways outside. Oliver looked at his little sister. Her school uniform paired with her hair in long side braid made her look so innocent. You wouldn’t imagine that a couple of days ago, she had just been dragged out of a club dolled in clothes that made her look every bit of an adult.

Thea got to the car and pulled the door open. Sticking her head inside, she pasted a fake smile on her face. "Hello chauffeur." She threw her backpack in the backseat and got in. 

"Seat..."

"I know." She quickly grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it securely on her. 

Oliver started the car up carefully pulling away from the school traffic. Thea stayed sunken down into her seat tapping away on her phone. 

"Can you put the phone away please," he asked. 

Thea swallowed the loud sigh she wanted to let out. She flipped her case close and turned the phone over in her lap. "There," she said. 

"Thank you."

"So, what's up," she asked. "Why did you insist on picking me up from school?"

"I wanted to talk, I told you," Oliver said. "Maybe we could grab something to eat a Big Belly Burger," he suggested. 

Thea eyed him for a moment. She expected him to yell at her again, or immediately go into a tirade about how she needed to straighten up. "Is this some kind of bribery?"

"What would I need to bribe you about," he asked. 

"So I won't tell anyone about what I stumbled onto with you and Felicity."

"What," he scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please," she laughed. "Don't act so innocent and oblivious now. You're trying to tell me you longingly stare into the eyes of every woman you know." She leaned over on the armrest with a smirk. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I won't tell your girlfriend that you have the hots for your best friend's little sister. God, you have it double, Laurel and Tommy." She let out a low whistle shaking her head.

"Thea!"

"What?" She held her hands up. She smirked lightly turning away from him and gazing out the window. 

"I do not..."

"Come of it Ollie. Anyone with eyes could see it at the club. It was obviously a very intimate moment between two friends."

She did air quotes around friends with it sarcastically dripping off her tongue. 

"Thea, mind your business,” he warned.

“Fine.” She sat back shutting up satisfied that she had rattled him.

Oliver opted not to tell their parents about Thea’s adventure opting to try and talk to her himself.

"Thea you used to talk to me. You were my Speedy. Now you see me coming and you go the other way. What happened?"

"Nothing happened Ollie. I got older. There's not an ulterior motive here and you didn't do anything. I just don't need to run behind you anymore.”

"I didn't say you needed to, but at the end of the day, I'm your brother, if you want to talk, I'm always here.”

“I'm not a child anymore,” she scoffed. “You don’t have to kiss my boos boos. I’m fine.”

She was firing off snippy remark after snippy remark. Her coping mechanism when something was bothering her. That had been her way ever since she was a child.

“Look, I know things are rough between mom and dad, but this…whatever this is has to stop.”

"Why do you think everything is a reaction to them? My life doesn't revolve around my practically divorced parents," she said bitterly. 

“That right there proves that it’s bothering you.”

“I’m fine,” she snapped.

“If you were so fine, you wouldn’t be sneaking out and doing half of the things you’ve been doing lately. And you sure as hell don’t have to turn to some guy on the hunt for young women they can take advantage of.”

“I’m not young…”

"Thea you are sixteen, no matter how advanced you think you are, you're still technically a child." His voice rose as he talked. His resolve was slowly fading because Thea just wasn’t getting it.

"Can we not do this Dr. Phil discussion? Just take me home please. I have homework I need to get started on.” She flipped her phone back over slipping her headphones in effectively ending the conversation.

Oliver bypassed the road that would’ve led them to BBB and turned into the direction of the manor.

* * *

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_61/set?id=223006012) lost count of how many times she'd changed clothes. What exactly do you wear to go to dinner with your father you haven't seen in many years? Her room looked like a tornado had hit it with clothes strewn everywhere. She finally managed to settle on a soft pink dress when floral heels. Digging her purse out from under the pile of clothes on her bed, she threw it on her shoulder and headed for the stairs. 

Tommy was in the kitchen fixing a tall cup of coffee before he headed to the hospital. Felicity stopped in the entryway and peeked in with a smile. "Seeing you in scrubs is still so surreal,” she remarked.

Tommy looked back with a laugh. He smoothed his hands over the dark blue set. "I make them look good though, don't I?"

"Only the way you can," she agreed. 

He closed the lid on his coffee and grabbed his stethoscope draping it across his neck. "Dinner with pops finally. Anxious?"

"A little," Felicity answered.  Malcolm had gotten back yesterday and asked her if she would like to meet for dinner. She agreed, knowing that it was inevitable.

Tommy grabbed her shoulders giving her a light shake. "Listen, I'm glad that you're going. I really hope this is the start of moving forward. Just try…that’s the only thing you can do.” He planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

"Ewww Tommy!" She blew out an annoyed grunt as Tommy laughed. 

"See you later Fliss," he grinned. 

  
Thirty minutes later Felicity finally managed to walk inside the restaurant. She was late. She sat inside her car for almost fifteen minutes convincing herself to actually get out of the car. She walked into the restaurant and was escorted to the back by a greeter. A few guests were littered throughout the place. Not too busy tonight, it seemed. Good.

"Here you are Ms. Merlyn." 

"Thank you." He nodded in return and walked off. As he walked off, her view was no longer blocked and there was her father. 

"Felicity." Her name came out of his mouth like a question. 

She stood frozen wringing her hands. "Hi Dad," she finally said. 

Malcolm stood up with his hands to her side

"Felicity." He called her name again as he inched closer to her. 

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Before she knew it, tears began to stream down her face. He cradled her in his arms as he  pressed his hand against her hair holding on tighter. Felicity could remember the countless times, she crawled in his lap and held her until she fell asleep. 

Malcolm finally pulled away and let his eyes fully take Felicity in. He cradled her face in his hands studying her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her into his arms once more."

"You look so beautiful. If Rebecca was here..." Malcolm's words caught in his throat. He shook the emotion away and continued. "She would be proud, you look like her and also have her strong spirit." Malcolm pulled Felicity's chair out as she sat down.

"Questions," Malcolm started once he was back in his seat. I'm sue you have them, so let's go."

"I just want to know why you sent me away instead of trying again," she stated. 

"I didn't send you away out of spite Felicity. I sent you away because I loved you. You were my baby girl and you were struggling so much without your mother. I was...I was lost. I know that's not a good enough answer, but it's the truth. When Rebecca died, my life spiraled. I was thankful that the Queens were there to pick up the slack.I should've done better. Way better. London was able to give you what I couldn't. Stability and a place to express that you were feeling."

"Even though it did all that eventually, I was still across country without the family I desperately wanted."

"You said you didn't want me to. I respected your feelings even though it pained me."

"Why didn't you fight me on my stubborn demands?"

"I felt horrible. You looked at me with so much hurt and anger in your eyes when I visited you. I blamed myself for everything. I should've fought. There's a lot of things I did wrong and I want to right them."

"Sounds good," she said quietly.

"I want to move forward," Malcolm continued. I want us to try and have a civil relationship again. I love you. You're still my baby girl, that will never change."

"This here," she waved her hands around. "This is a good start and I'm happy to try."

A waiter brought out the menus along with another appetizer and waited for them to start dissecting the menu.

"Ready to order? We can talk more over food." 

"Yes," she nodded with a small.

***

 

After dinner with Malcolm, Felicity wasn’t really ready to go home at the moment. She stopped at Jitters, the coffee place everyone had been raving about and making the serious claim that was better than Starbucks. Jitters was a new edition to Starling in her absence.

She walked in and people were scattered around. It was quiet and she could tell most were college students. One particular guy in the back caught her eye. It was Oliver with his body language showing that he was feeling down. His shoulders were hunched over, as he absentmindedly ran his fingers across the empty coffee cup.

Felicity walked up to Oliver and lightly tapped the table. "Oliver?"

Oliver looked up to see Felicity staring down at him. He did a double take almost not recognizing her. 

"Hey." He sat up clearing his throat. "I didn't see you come in."

"I was on the way home and decided to stop by and see what this place is like. It has some very high praise.”

"Jitters is very serious." He stood up pointing to the seat opposite him. "Have a seat and I'll get you your first official drink. I know my way around the menu.”

“Alright.” She dropped down to the seat taking her purse off her shoulder. “I’m putting all my trust in you.”

Oliver returned to the table a short while later with a latte for Felicity and a black coffee for himself. 

"Thank you." Felicity took the cup from him and sat it to the side letting it cool for a while. "So you okay," she asked. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Not really. Things are a bit crazy right now," he answered. 

"Work," she questioned. 

"No that's the one thing going smoothly. It's Thea, mostly," he sighed.

  
"Ah. The rebellion stage."

"I might've blown up at her a bit." He scrubbed his jaw sighing out loud. 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Felicity reached out resting her hand atop of Oliver's. "You love her, so, of course you're emotional."

"I probably didn't set the best example for her as I got older. And then I decide to open a club basically promoting the behavior I want her to stay away from."

"It's not your fault Oliver."

“I know, it’s just..she shuts down. She’s bottling everything up inside and the way for her to get them out is by doing things like showing up in a club with a guy wrapped around her.”

“What is it that’s bothering her,” Felicity asked.

"Remember when I came to see you in London and I told you about my parents?"

Felicity nodded. No one else knew of that visit. As far as everyone else was concerned, she and Oliver hadn’t seen one another since she left. Only they knew the truth. “Oliver you know I remember that,” she said. 

"They were having problems and all of my suspicions turned out to be true. Their relationship is worse now...and now Thea has found out and things are crashing around her."

Felicity could tell everything wasn't bliss in the Queen household and she was inly there for a moment. Of course Thea was being affected. "I could talk to her if you want," she offered. 

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I mean, I have experience in the whole dating an older guy and rebelling for attention phase. Maybe I could get to her before she ends up in a holding room at SCPD as well."

"Thank you," Oliver smiled an appreciative smile. 

"No problem. It's the least I could do.”

"So, whats the update on you," he asked. He had noticed her outfit when her saw her, now he was almost obsessing over where she could been. She looked great in that soft shade of pink.

"Well in keeping the conversation on family. I saw my father today, hence the clothes."

"Really? How did it go?"

"It went well. Surprisingly well. We talked...not about everything of course, but we scratched the surface. It's a start." Felicity was hopeful. Hopeful that some kind of way there would be a sense of normalcy to their family again. Today was a first step towards that."

"I'm glad."

"He offered me a job," she continued. 

"Wow."

"I would be running my own division basically. My own office, assistant…the whole nine yards.”

“Are you going to take it,” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know. I always wanted to honor my mother in some way and I don't really see myself being about to do that at MG or with my technology skills. My mother's profession was on a entirely different level."

“You would be a terrible person in the medical field. All of your pets died.”

“Shut up,” she laughed. She threw the straw paper that she had been rolling into a ball the last ten minutes at him. “I'm definitely not inching towards anything medical at all."

“But seriously,” he turned serious again. “I’m sure you will find a way to honor Rebecca as well as showcase your talents. You’re the smartest person I know. If anyone could do it, you can.”

“Thank you Oliver.” His words meant a lot to her.

She took a sip of the latte sighing at the taste. It was now at the perfect temperature to drink. She had to give it to the Starling residents. Their praise definitely was not off. 

"Enjoying the coffee," Oliver asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I will never doubt you again good sir."

They talked for a little while longer until Felicity looked down at her phone seeing messages from Tommy. She had forgotten to update him on the dinner with Malcolm and he was more than likely freaking out at the moment. Felicity gather her purse letting Oliver know that she had to go.

"Wait." Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand. "Felicity, did you miss me?"

"Yes," she answered. "I think I've made that clear," she laughed lightly. 

"Felicity, no." He shook his head as Felicity looked at himself confused. "I don't think you're really understanding the question." He sat up leaning against the table. "Did you miss me?"

Felicity swallowed thickly as Oliver's gaze on her grew more intense. His eyes never wavered even when she tried to look away. She couldn’t look away for long before looing right back at him. No one ever looked at her the way Oliver did. It was a special gaze that only he hid.

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, I missed you."

Oliver nodded accepting her answer. It was the confirmation he needed to indicate that Felicity indeed felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Oliver did visit Felicity in London, hmmm! Another little tidbit you learned that will be expanded upon later. ;) Comments welcomed!


	4. Chapter Four

Oliver sat down to one of the tables in Verdant going over the inventory list. The front door creaked open and he looked up to see Laurel walking in. He sent her a message earlier asking to come by so they could finally talk.

He closed the files slowly standing up as Laurel made her way over to him. "Hey, thanks for coming," he said. 

She switched her briefcase to her other hand and held it in front of her. "You said you wanted to talk, so here I am."  

“Yes. We need to talk about us.”

"Oliver, just blurt it out. You want to break up again, that much is obvious."

"Yes," he nodded. "But this time for good. This has to be it for us Laurel."

"Please," she scoffed as she dropped down in the seat. Oliver had said that many times before and they were still in this predicament. “How long this time?”

"Laurel, I'm serious." His voice was low but gave no room for dismay. 

Laurel studied his face silently for a moment. She searched his eyes for a hint of doubt or regret, but his eyes were like steel. He stood straight with his shoulders back. She stood back up meeting his eyes as best as she could. This had Felicity’s name written all it. Their problems or whatever they wanted to call them, didn’t start back up until he found out she was returning and now that she's here he couldn’t help himself. Confronting him about her was on the tip of her tongue, but she decided to hold it in. “You know what? You’re right. This isn’t working anymore.”

Oliver blinked not expecting Laurel to be so understanding. He cleared his throat "Are you…”

“What,” she cut him off. “Did you expect me to make a scene, cry or beg you to reconsider? This relationship has become tiresome like beating a dead horse. So yes, it may be good to finally part ways and never look back.”

Oliver felt the need to apologize suddenly because no matter what, he wanted Laurel happy. "Listen, I'm sorry," he admitted. "I'm sorry for holding on to this way longer than I should have. You deserve better; we both do."

Oliver thought he loved Laurel at one point. Rather, the idea of love. He really tried hard to. Everyone said they made a great believable couple. They looked like they fit, but the puzzle was never quite right. His heart was never fully in it.

“Well, I guess this is finally it.” Laurel grabbed her bag and turned for the door. “I’ll see you around Oliver.”

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Felicity ran down the stairs to her front door. She wasn't expecting anyone and didn't think she had promised to do anything. She opened the door and saw the unexpected._

_"Oliver!"_

_Felicity threw herself in Oliver's outstretched arms. Oliver lifted her up in his arms holding on tight. Her feet dangled off the ground as he held on to her. He brushed her hair out of his face as he sighed deeply in the comfort of her arms surrounding him._

_"Oh my gosh. What are you doing here," she asked once Oliver finally placed her back on the ground._

_"I'm the only one who hasn't visited and I finally decided to. It's my spring break, so I figured why not take a couple of days and come see you." He glanced behind her looking around her place. "I hope this is a good time and I'm not interrupting anything."_

_"It's a great time." She grabbed his hand pulling him further inside. She shut the door and turned to him with a wide smile. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."_

_The twenty-one year old Oliver took the now eighteen year old Felicity in. She looked the same, but also different. Her smile and eyes shined the same. He glanced at the necklace around her neck. "Missed me shorty?"_

_"Of course I did. What type of question is that?" She sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her. Oliver sat down beside her stretching his arm behind her._

_Felicity didn't realize how much she had missed Oliver. He would of course cross her mind, but there was a different sense of longing she felt when she thought of him. It wasn't the same as when she thought of her father or brother. It was something she felt deep that nagged at her. That's why she opted to keep his necklace on. It made her feel closer to him._

_"I almost didn't recognize you," she said. "The messy sleazy boy band hair is gone." She lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through the now short cropped hair on his head._

_"Wow," Oliver gasped. "I come to see you and get insulted."_

_"I wouldn't be me if I didn't point it out," she laughed. "It fits you though. I like it very much." She turned into his body more, her knees brushing against his thighs. Her fingers continued grazing through his hair before she rested her hand against his shoulder._

_Oliver relished in her touch and the close proximity they were in, her sweet scent filling his nostrils. "Are you sure I'm not inconveniencing you," he asked. "No boyfriend? Houseguests? Nothing?"_

_"Nope. None of that. You left a damsel back in Starling?"_

_"Nope," he shook his head. "Not in Starling and not at school either."_

_"Great, so you can stay here," Felicity offered. She didn't know why her voice was so high in that moment, but it took her by surprise. She cleared her throat and brought her voice back down to its normal octane. "My suite mate Alena is actually out of town this weekend, so it won't be like you're in her space."_

_"Are you sure," he asked._

_"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm positive," she added. "Welcome to my place Oliver!"_

_***_

_Three days, that was how much time Oliver had to spend in London. The first night, he fell asleep on the couch not a little time after he arrived with the jet lag hitting him hard. Now his first full day in town,[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_63/set?id=223360604) decided to be his tour guide for the day. She had given Oliver a little preview of her new home; places she hung out, shopped at, just a peek into her new life. They talked about old times bringing back many fond and embarrassing memories. _

_Throughout the day, Felicity could tell that something was bothering Oliver. As they walked down the street stride for stride Felicity finally asked him what was wrong._

_"What's going on Oliver," Felicity asked. "I know you didn't come all the way here just for my exquisite company and to sightsee."_

_"I've always enjoyed your company," he said with a sly grin._

_"Yeah okay." She nudged him with her hip. "I can tell something's bothering you. Talk to me."_

_Oliver's paused trying to find exactly where to start because this list was a mile long. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, casting his eyes down to the ground. "I just...things are kind of crazy back home."_

_"Is everything okay," she asked voice laced with concern._

_"Yeah," he reassured her. "Nothing too serious like health issues or anything."_

_"Oh. Go on."_

_"I guess I'm just not handling change well," he started. "College is definitely not turning out to be what it's cracked up to be. Tommy will be completely immersed in med school soon. My mom and dad are having problems, and it is sort of affecting Thea.”_

_"I'm sorry," Felicity said. "I had no idea." She pulled her hand from her back pocket and linked her arm through his._

_"It's fine," he shrugged._

_"You want to talk about it," she asked. "I feel like there are specifics here. I'm still a great listener."_

_Oliver huffed a small smile, but stayed silent. He kept Felicity’s arm hooked through his until they walked up to a small restaurant that Felicity liked._

_"How about we go inside the cafe and talk over a cup of tea that I'm sure you will love."_

_Oliver had teased Felicity about becoming a tea lover since she moved when she was practically addicted to coffee back in Starling. "Lead the way," he said._

_Oliver sat in a booth waiting on Felicity to join him. He stared ahead as his mind raced rapidly. He wasn't someone who usually got this down. In such a quick amount of time, he looked up and his entire world was different. His best friend was on his way to become a doctor, which was still taking some getting used to. His little sister was hitting puberty. His parents weren't the happy couple he thought they were and lastly, Felicity was gone. It was simple things he missed about Felicity. He really missed her and before he knew it, he got her address from snooping through Tommy's things and booked a flight.  Her laughter, the way her eyes would scrunch up when she laughed. She was always a good person to talk to._

_His view was suddenly cut off when a waitress made her way in his line of sight. She sat down a platter of assorted sweets with two cups of tea balancing on it. "Hi, here are your treats. Your girlfriend went to the restroom and told me to let you know."_

_"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. She's..." Oliver paused trying to find the right words. "She's a... she’s just a friend," he finished._

_"Oh alrighty then." The waitress gave him a look showing that she didn't fully believe him. "Well alright. Here are the deserts for you and your friend." She put emphasis on the word friend that wasn't lost on him. "Let me know if you need anything else."_

_"Thank you," he said before she walked off._

_Girlfriend. Maybe they did look like a couple considering the way they walked in. They walked in arm in arm with Felicity's arm linked through his as she leaned into his side. It was natural state for them though._

_Felicity appeared back at the table smiling as she noticed the food. "Why aren't you eating anything," she asked._

_"Waiting on you. Plus, I need you to explain some of these things."_

_"Alright," she laughed. "I'll start you off easy with something you already know. First up is scones."_

_After thirty minutes of samples, Oliver was pretty sure he was on a sugar high. He hadn't eaten that many sweets since he was probably a kid stealing from Raisa._

_"Ready to talk," Felicity asked. She took a long sip of the water she had ordered to wash down all the sweets._

_"My dad cheated," he said suddenly. That was the first time he had said it out loud to someone else. It tasted bitter coming from his lips._

_"Oh." Felicity swallowed thickly. Suddenly her mouth and throat felt dry even after drinking water. "Gosh, Oliver. I'm so...I'm so sorry."_

_"Thanks. I mean...I guess. I don't really know how I'm supposed to respond."_

_Felicity remembered how she thought Robert and Moira were the picture perfect couple. That's one of the reasons she loved spending so much time over there after her mother died. The Queens gave her what she was desperately missing at home. A sense of family. Family dinners, advice, and a sense of belonging._

_“Who was the other woman?”_

_“Some woman he met at a stupid work conference. It had been going on for a while.”_

_Felicity sighed running her hands through her hair. This was terrible. "How is your mom doing," she asked._

_"She's fine," he shrugged. "She and Thea are on a little vacation right now. I guess she wanted to get away for a bit." Oliver thought about staying home, but he couldn't stomach being with his dad. He probably wouldn't be at the house anyway, but still. That's how he ended up in London. "My mom is tough and always has been." He sighed sitting up straighter. "I think deep down my mom knew and I did as well," he continued. "He was always working late or in a meeting that couldn't wait. It was just always something." He tapped his fingers against the rim of the glass he stared down in it._

_"Things with them felt off and when I would visit, I could sense something but I thought it was just me being gone more now until I overhead them arguing one night. I was coming from the kitchen at like one in the morning. They were yelling almost at the top of their lungs. Thea was at a sleepover that night, so I don't know if they forgot I was back at home or just didn't care. I heard my mother say my father cheated and he didn't deny it." Oliver huffed a small laugh, but nothing was funny._

_Felicity could see the clear hurt and pain in his eyes as they began to brim with glossy tears. She stayed quieted as he continued. He sniffed and blinked them away quickly before continuing. "I confronted him later that night. You know what he said? He said life is complicated and sometimes things happen. He said that his life and job didn't always make things black and white."_

_"Wow." Felicity was almost speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Queens. The people she'd known for her entire life and considered the perfect couple._

_"I'm sorry," Felicity said. "I know I keep saying that and it's clearly not going to help, but I don't really have another response." Felicity knew how much Oliver loved his parents and admired their marriage. So she knew this was a tough pill to swallow for him.  "How's Thea?"_

_"She's eleven now and she's not dumb. She can clearly tell something is off." Thea knew something was wrong, and it was coming out in her behavior. It was nothing serious yet, but she had become more defiant. "She doesn't know yet, and I don't think I can bring myself to tell her. It would shatter her world. I just hate to lie to her.”_

_"You shouldn't have to be the one to tell her,” Felicity said. "It's not your responsibility. If they are divorcing, they should be the one to let her know.”_

_"They're not getting a divorce. Apparently divorces take too much work and for a couple like them, it's better to fake it. Stay in a loveless marriage to save face. Everything would suffer, including the company. Everything is for the greater good of that company," he said bitterly._

_"I'm supposed to be groomed to take over the company, but I don't want it. I don't want to be the typical businessman that's so caught up in my career that I lose sight of what's most important. My family. I don't want to be the guy in a loveless marriage for show. That's one of the reasons I'm not feeling too keen on this school thing at the moment."_

_"What? You shouldn't quit school Oliver. You've made it this far, don't stop now. Get your degree, find something else that interests you and combine it with that. You're too smart to just let it go to waste.”_

_"You make it sound so easy."_

_"Because I believe in you." She dropped her hand atop of his and lightly squeezed it. He turned his hand over and let hers fall in his. "You don't have to become your father. You're your own person. Oliver Queen, and I happen to like that guy, a lot," she finished._

_"Thank you Felicity. I mean that. Thanks for lending me your ear.”_

_"You’re welcome. We can both now agree that love sucks," she groaned. “My debacle with Cooper and now your parents’ situation.”_

_"It's overrated. I guess I just thought my parents would be different."_

_"Well at least you weren't like me and thought your first kiss would automatically be the person you married."_

_Thankful Felicity had lightened the mood in only a way she could, Oliver laughed at the memory. "I stole your first kiss remember."_

_"Yes," Felicity rolled her eyes. "I remember that very vividly. You were such a smug asshole about it too."_

_"As I ran down the hall laughing I could hear you stomping in anger. It was very satisfying."_

_"Okay, we'll see if it's satisfying when I show up on your doorstep in a wedding dress with prepared vows," she countered._

_"I'll take you to a chapel in Vegas. You always talked about how you wanted to go to Vegas."_

_"A man after my own heart," Felicity laughed. "No other guy stands a chance."_

_***_

_Oliver noticed a picture book on the table in Felicity’s living room. “Whose is this?”_

_“Alena’s,” she answered. “Her hobby is taking pictures._

_Oliver picked up the book and Felicity immediately balked._

_"No, no, no.” She reached for it as Oliver held it._

_“What? Are they like naked pictures or something?”_

_“No, you perv. There are some of me, not naked,” she emphasized. “Some that I don’t think are particularly flattering, but I pose for her sometimes to help her out.”_

_“Oh, well I definitely have to look now.”_

_Felicity swiped for the book again to no avail._

_"Shorty, remember,” Oliver teased._

_She reached for it again as Oliver held it higher. Glancing down at his exposed stomach, she punched him in the side. Rolling her eyes at the childhood nickname, she punched him in the gut._

_"Ow." Oliver let his guard down. “That one really hurt,” he groaned. He dropped down to the sofa holding his side._

_“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” she quickly said. “I didn’t…”_

_Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him. “You’re such a liar,” she yelled as he laughed._

_“I’ll always have the upper hand,” he grinned._

_Taking a moment to see the position they were in, Felicity somehow had ended up in Oliver's lap straddling him._

_Felicity and Oliver's movements simultaneously ceased. They both looked up in the other's eyes. Suddenly it was very silent and still in the room. Oliver moved first. He brought his hand up and tucked the left side of her hair behind her ear. His fingers dragged down her face caressing her cheek and then neck. His fingers ghosted over her skin lightly and goosebumps popped up all over._

_Oliver lifted the necklace from resting against her rising chest. He looked back in her eyes searching them for a hint...a confirmation of what he was feeling._

_Fully understanding what he was thinking, Felicity simply smiled at him._

_They didn't know who kissed who first, but suddenly their lips were meshed together in a hurried kiss. Teeth clashing as their body's mushed together._

_Oliver pulled away slowly as Felicity's eyes popped open. He could see the heat and desire in her eyes, but wanted to make sure this was exactly what she wanted. "Do you want me to stop," he asked. Felicity kept her eyes on Oliver's as he studied her. She searched his eyes for any hint of regret and something that would make her say yes. But one look into his deep eyes combined with the feelings swarming around her give in. "No," she answered._

_Oliver softly pressed a kiss to each corner of her mouth as he cradled her face in his hands. He finally kissed her deeply as Felicity opened up allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Felicity moaned sucking down on his tongue relishing in the taste of him. His lips trailed down her jaw to the bent of her neck as he slipped his hand between them. He could feel the heat radiating through her pants, so he knew she was soaking wet._

_“Oliver, I need something,” she desperately whispered._

_He nodded and quickly undid her pants. Wasting no time, he shoved his hand down her pants and panties. Her hot wetness soaked his hand immediately._

_Felicity’s body tingled with each touch of Oliver’s. Hooking his forefinger inside her, a sharp gasp released from her throat and then her breath suddenly hitched as he bent his finger. He paused and looked in her face. Her eyes were closed and her skin was flushed with rosy cheeks and her mouth was pouty. She was beautiful. She began to rock her hips against his hand. Oliver added his middle finger next, stroking her as his thumb teased her sensitive clit. His long fingers, with his palm and thumb pressuring her clit cause Felicity to practically melt in his arms. The stroking motion he had settled on made her practically see stars. Felicity threw her arms over his shoulders holding on tight as her head fell back with her body convulsing in pure pleasure. “Oliver,” she whimpered. Oliver brought his other hand up and braced her back as she thrusted against his hand that was sending her into overdrive._

_“I got you,” he responded. His began pumping his fingers in and out of her at quickened pace. He could feel her tightening around his fingers and her thigh muscles trembled. “Come for me Felicity,” he said. He kept his eyes on her watching her as she came undone in his hands in anticipation of the orgasm rapidly hitting her._

_A moan escaped her and Oliver slanted his lips over hers swallowing her loud cries. His hand was soon soaked in her juices as her eyes slowly opened._

_Keeping his eyes on her, he freed his hand from her pants and in one motion stuck his fingers in his mouth sucking the clean._

_All of her movements cease as her chest rose rapidly trying to regain some control over her own body._

_She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling his lips towards hers. She shoved her tongue into her welcoming mouth as the taste of herself on him runs through her veins before pulling back with a teasing shy smile._

_One glance down at the hard member of his that had been twitching against her thigh, Felicity knew Oliver was more than ready. Felicity shoved Oliver's jacket down his arms. Running her hands down his chest that after two years had gained much more muscle mass._

_"Are you sure," he asked again before proceeding. He didn't want her to anything she wasn't ready for or not comfortable with. "You're not..."_

_"A virgin," she questioned. "No," she answered. "My first time was with Cooper."_

_Oliver had a feeling that was the case, he felt a bit of annoyance that she gave that special part of herself to him. Oliver wasn't expecting to take her virginity or anything like that, but he just hated everything Cooper, especially the way things turned out with him. That asshole never did deserve Felicity._

_"Just wanted to make sure."_

_"Thank you for being considerate," she smiled. "Now back to what you were doing please."_

_His fingers fumbled with her shirt and the many strings and straps that adorned it. He pulled away with a light laugh. "Could you just..."_

_"Oh, yeah sorry." Felicity reached behind her back and quickly undid the knot. She shoved the straps down her shoulders and lifted the shirt over her head. "I think it's time we move to the bedroom."_

_Oliver picked Felicity up. He squeezed her ass as he palmed it before carefully securing her around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him hanging on. With their lips attached, they managed to make it up the stairs, to Felicity’s room and her bed with no accidents. He dropped her down to the bed as he stayed standing. He pulled his shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Quickly undoing his pants, he shoved them down along with his boxers. Felicity admired the sculpted frame standing in front of her. A lot different from the boy that used to chase her around their places. She grabbed his hand and pulled him atop of her._

_Scooting her up on the bed, Oliver’s hovered over her petite frame. His lips marked a path down the center of her chest peppering kisses along the way as Felicity squirmed underneath him. Se swirled his tongue around each pebbled nipple sucking down on them before pulling away and starting the path all over again. He finally hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down. Without a second glance, he tossed them behind his head._

_“Ready,” he asked._

_“Yes,” she nodded._

_“Protection?”_

_Felicity motioned to her nightstand. Oliver reached over and pulled the drawer open. He quickly grabbed the box and pulled out a condom. Felicity took the gold wrapped package from him and ripped it open.  She took Oliver in her hands and a moan immediately fell from his lips. Wrapping her slender fingers around his hard member, she slowly and maliciously teased him stroking him up and down._

_“Felicity, if you keep doing that. It won’t be very fun for the both of us,” he whispered through gritted teeth._

_Felicity smirked as she slid the condom down until he was fully covered. Immediately opening her legs wider, she gave Oliver the room he needed. He grabbed ahold of himself and pressed against her entrance. She was slick and wet Felicity sighed in needy anticipation of him. “Oliver please.”_

_She hiked her legs up on his back as Oliver finally entered her. He pushed forward pressing into her until he slipped through her wet folds and was fully surrounded by her slick warmness._

_“Felicity,” he breathed. He stilled inside of her as her walls fluttered around him. He gripped the edges of her bed desperately holding on. She felt even better than he imagined. She was perfect._

_Felicity brought her hands up his back admiring his muscles along the way. She held on as Oliver began to move again. He kissed her parted lips before slipping his tongue in her mouth. His kisses matched the rhythm of his strokes. Slow, steady and mind-blowing. pulled out slowly, before entering again. She_

_Oliver grabbed her arms and latched onto her hands. He raised them over her head telling her to hold onto the headboard. She did as she was instructed, while Oliver grabbed her legs lifting both of them up until they were completely pressed against her chest. The new angle let him delve deeper inside. He sped up his strokes pulling out fast and entering just as fast. Felicity arched her back meeting him thrust for thrust. Her moans were being cried out and it was like music to Oliver’s ears, hearing intangible words fall from her lips due to him. The sounds of pleasure, skin hitting skin and the soft whisper of rain falling outside filled the room._

_Felicity’s grip on her headboard tightened so, her knuckles began turning white. Oliver was reaching unknown parts of her, and she was on fire like never before._

_“Let go again baby,” he whispered coaching her orgasm out of her._

_Felicity came hard. Her walls convulsed and tightened around Oliver as her legs shook falling to the bed. Olive saw a flash of brightness in his eyes as they popped open. He came as he pushed through his final strokes. He hadn’t felt that good or well spent ever. His body went limp as he collapsed, careful not to crush her under his weight. He was sweaty and breathing heavily trying to catch his breath._

_Felicity fell back against the pillow and brushed her hair out of her face._

_Oliver studied her carefully. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and there were streaks of black makeup at the corner of her eyes. “Are you okay,” he asked._

_“Yes,” she answered. “Perfect actually.”_

_Oliver pressed a satisfied kiss to her jaw. “I’m pretty sure this classifies as better than perfect._

_***_

_Felicity’s head rested against Oliver’s chest. She could hear the steady flow of his heartbeat. She linked her fingers through his smiling fondly as his free hand played with her hair._

_“This is real isn’t it,” she asked. “I’m not dreaming am I?”_

_“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” he said. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head._

_"You and me are kind of unthinkable don't you think,” she asked._

_"Are we really?"_

_"You think if I hadn't gotten involved with Cooper that you and I would've ended up together."_

_"Maybe," he shrugged. "I always had feelings for you. I didn't realize what type of feelings they were until I was older of course, but there was always something there." There was so many times where he was around Felicity and he would get this strange feeling. A feeling he never got around other girls. Any of the girls he entertained. It was stronger than the feeling he had with Samantha, the only girl he seriously dated his senior year of high school._

_“When did you fully realize it,” she asked._

_"When you were sixteen," he answered._

_"Really," she gasped._

_"Yeah. I mean. It was like there was a sudden switch. It was no longer, I like being around this girl a lot. It was much more."_

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Come on," he scoffed. "You were Tommy's little sister, I mean obviously you still are, but he was so protective over you back then. If Tommy knew I was crushing on you, he would've literally tried to kill me. Plus, it was around the time that asshole started vying for your attention, so I wanted to be respectful."_

_"There were moments where I sensed something,” Felicity admitted. “I thought it was just me having a silly little crush."_

_"You were crushing on me?" A wide grin stretched across his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Wait, why didn't you say something?"_

_"Pretty much for the same reasons you said,” she laughed lightly. “I thought they would go away when I got with Cooper, so..."_

_"While you were with Cooper too? That makes it even better."_

_"Now things are even more complicated considering how far away we are from each other."_

_"We would've been some sort of Shakespearean love story," she questioned._

_"It would've been fun to sneak around." He leaned in kissing the bent of her neck. Felicity melted at the feel of her lips. She sunk down into her pillow as Oliver's lips moved from her neck to her lips._

_Felicity hummed against his lips smiling before she pulled away. "His stories typically end in tragedies."_

_“We would’ve made our own happy ending.” Oliver paused briefly thinking. He laid back against the pillow. "Will you ever come back home?"_

_Felicity sat up wrapped the sheet around her body._

_"I can't right now," she said. "I obviously have to finish the rest of my sentence here first, so this is my home for now," Felicity said. "Who knows when I'll be able to return."_

_She could hear the sigh falling from Oliver's lips as he ran his fingers along her back._

_"There's nothing in Starling for me now anyway. You and Tommy aren't even there really. Home reminds me of my mom too much," she said quietly. Finally confessing what's her real reason for staying and somewhat being glad she wasn't there anymore. "I miss her."_

_Oliver sat up forcing Felicity to look at him. He lifted his hand and brushed the hair away from her face. He tucked it behind her ear. "She would be proud of. You've taken unfortunate circumstances..."_

_"Circumstances that I caused," she interrupted._

_"Circumstances that you made better," he continued. "You're excelling here and already have an internship lined up. I'm sure even greater things are ahead."_

_"Thanks. It doesn't always feel like I've been doing the right things, so your encouragement means a lot."_

_"Only giving back a small sample of the encouragement you gave me.”_

_"It looks dreary outside right now," she laughed lightly. Rain had been falling ever since they made it in from the restaurant. "It's not too bad I promise. I'm not miserable here. My roommate is fun and the people are nice, so it's not too bad."_

_"You know I would wait for you."_

_Felicity felt her breath hitch. He was the perfect guy. Her perfect guy was someone she couldn’t have and that came with too many conditions in their situation._

_"Why are things so complicated?" She huffed a small laugh of disbelief. "Once I finish school and my internship, who knows," she asked. "I don't want you to put your life on hold for me Oliver. That would be so selfish of me to even ask. You mean a lot to me and always have. You've been one of my best friends since I can remember."_

_"I care about you," he said sincerely. "I always have and I always will."_ _He smiled widely at her before pressing a kiss against her cheek. His lips lingered there softly as Felicity leaned into him._

_“I care about you too Oliver Queen," she said as he rubbed circles into her smooth skin. "We'll at least have these days _. Our very own special time."__

_"This will go down in the history books," he joked. "You plus me and London equals a time no one else has to know about."_

_Felicity turned connecting their lips in a deep kiss. "Then let's make the most of this time we have now."_

_***Flashback***_

* * *

[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_62/set?id=223162267) sat to the kitchen table with her legs tucked underneath her. Her hair was piled into a messy bun and her glasses adorned her face. She had been contemplating her father's offer since he pitched it to her. Could she really lead her own division. She had so many ideas running through her mind, not to mention all of the things she worked on in the past. Now she tried to come up with a clear plan for starters.

There was a soft knock on the door that interrupted her train of thought. Sje quickly walked over and peeping out the peephole, she saw him.

She pulled the door open and he stood there with his hands stuffed in his jacket. "Oliver?"

"Hi," he said. He knew Tommy was on call tonight, so there was a good chance Felicity was alone. She was a night owl, so he knew she would be awake.

"Can we talk," he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. Moving to the side, she gave him space to walk inside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you finally know what happened in London! Was it close to your theories or off? I hope it lived up to your expectations! Drop a comment and let me know! xoxo :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks this chapter, all present day! Enjoy!

"Glasses? That's another new development," Oliver acknowledged once Felicity closed the door. 

Felicity took the glasses off dropping them on the table. "Yeah. I didn't feel like wearing my contacts tonight."

"What are you working on," he asked. 

"Some things for MG. Nothing concrete just yet," she answered. She looked up noting the seriousness on his face. "What's up?"

Oliver looked at her and even in casual clothes, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd seen. 

"I ended things with Laurel," he said. 

Felicity paused dropping down on the couch. "Oliver, I didn't..."

He cut her off grabbing her hands in his. He took the spot next to her. "I know you didn't ask or tell me to," he said. "I did it on my own." It was something he should've done a long time ago honestly. "Felicity, you mean so much to me. I can't stop thinking about you. And being with Laurel and having these feelings for you that won't go away just... it wasn't fair to her, me or you."

Felicity noted the sincerity in his eyes and voice. 

"I knew I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't until ended things with her. I would never disrespect you Felicity. Yes, I almost kissed you at Verdant, but I would never make you the other woman. You mean so much more to me than I can even explain."

He was telling her everything she wanted hear. She sighed happily feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. It was like a cloud had been hanging over them, and now there was nothing there. 

"That time between us in London meant so much to me," Felicity started. "I was so happy. The happiest I had been in such a long time was with you." She stood up and paced back and forth as she talked. "Then you had to leave and I had to go back to pretending that I was fine, but I wasn't. I missed you. Your visit showed me just how much I missed home, my father, my brother. Everything Starling, I missed it. It took me five more years to finally come to my senses and be real with myself.”

Oliver caught Felicity's hand pulling her to him, their bodies meshing together. He brushed her cheek softly as Felicity watched him closely. Her lips parted and he could feel her breath on him. "What else did you come back for Felicity," he asked. 

He reached up to her hair releasing it from the bun. It slowly cascaded down her face framing it like a halo. Her eyes were still the most beautiful blue he had ever seen in his lifetime. 

"I came back for you," she said. "I came back for us."

Oliver grabbed her face in his hands pressing his lips against hers. It took a moment for Felicity to react to the intense kiss. Only a moment though. She soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. She was barefoot and so much shorter than him, so she had to push herself up on her toes. Oliver braced his hands against her back deepening the kiss.  

"I've waited five years to kiss you again. Five long years," he said breathlessly. 

Felicity opened her eyes looking up at him with a blushing grin. She sighed happily wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingernails scraped against the back of his neck. She smiled catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Butterflies swarmed around the pit of her belly. She was taken back to their time in London. 

She fiddled with the collar of his jacket slipping her hands inside brushing over his chest. The feel of his muscles twitching underneath her palms sent chills through her. She wanted him and wanted him badly. Pushing the jacket down further, it finally fell to the ground. 

"You sure," Oliver asked. "I mean we can take it slow."

Felicity smiled at the perfect gentleman routine. It was the same thing he did years ago. 

"Thank you for being considerate," she said echoing what she said to him years ago. "But like you said, five years is a long time. What's the point in waiting?" Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand in hers. "I don't want to wait any longer." 

Oliver's eyes searched Felicity's. He licked his lips as he smiled. She turned on her heels and pulled him behind her.

After taking the stairs and making their way into her room, Oliver sat on the edge of Felicity's bed as she straddled his lap.

His lips traveled from her lips to her neck. He spent a calculated amount of time there. He nibbled at her skin as her head rolled around. Finding her pulse point, he sucked down on it. She sighed with her head falling back as her eyes fluttered. He bit down on the area before smoothing his tongue out across the irritated spot. His name fell from her lips as his hands snaked underneath her shirt. His warm palms against her silky skin felt like heaven. 

Felicity palmed his face and forced him to meet her lips again. Oliver's tongue stroked every inch of her mouth. She tugged at his hair as his hands fumbled with her clothing trying to decide what to rid her of first. Finally grabbing the hem of her shirt, Oliver lifted it up and over her head dropping it to the floor. She did the same with his shirt next barely giving their lips a break before quickly reattaching them. 

Her hands fell to his belt buckle. Oliver grabbed her hands ceasing her movements. "Anxious are we?" In one quick swoop, he lifted her up and flipped her onto the bed. 

"Yes," she nodded. Like she said before five years, a long time.

Oliver pulled her pants and panties down simultaneously and they quickly joined the floor with the growing pile of clothes. Oliver trailed kisses down her body until his lips came to her hipbone. He pressed a tender kiss there to each side. Felicity brought her legs up as Oliver trailed his tongue down the inside of her thighs. His scruff teased her along the way and she was wet even before he had a chance to put his mouth on her. 

Felicity opened her legs a bit wider and in response, Oliver placed them over his shoulder. He grabbed her thighs with a ferocious strength and held her down in place. She was now at his mercy and will as her hands latched onto the sheet beneath her. "Oliver, please," she begged. His mouth hadn't even touched her yet, but she was almost coming undone by his simple touch.

Not wanting to deny her any pleasure, Oliver immediately stroked his tongue out parting her already slick folds. He stroked her up and down a couple more times before flicking his tongue across her clit. Her breath caught in her throat and she choked out a strangled cry because Oliver was currently keeping his attention on her clit circling it tediously. 

Oliver looked up at Felicity briefly as she withered on the bed. He smiled to himself seeing Felicity completely giving herself over to him. 

Turning his attention back to her beautiful mound, he hummed against her. Everything happened so fast in London, that he only had a brief moment to taste her. Now he had the chance to savor her. He opened his mouth pressing a kiss against her as his tongue shot out to lap up every drop of her. She tasted like pure heaven and nothing short of amazing. 

Pushing his tongue deep inside her, Felicity began to buck against him. The muscles in her thighs shook and her hands fell to his shoulder trying desperately to hold on. Her nails dug into his skin as Oliver's tongue strokes intensified essentially fucking her with his mouth. 

Slipping two fingers inside her, her body bucked at the sudden intrusion. As he curled his fingers inside her, Oliver attached his mouth to her clit sucking down on it. He drew out more of her cries as his fingers pumped inside of her. 

That combination quickly sent her over the edge and she was soon coming around his fingers. Oliver licked his tongue catching every drop of her. He sat up a bit and Felicity could see the scruff around his mouth and jaw glistening full of her juices. Oliver's eyes were dark, the blue hue barely recognizable. He resembled a hungry animal that was intent on having his prey. That look alone almost sent her into another immediate orgasm. 

He brought his hands up palming her breasts that hadn't received the adequate amount of attention. Bringing his lips from her core, he kissed up the path leading between her breasts. He finally made his way to her lips and hovered over them with a teasing smile. "You were getting kind of loud there," he said. Oliver stroked her sweaty skin feeling the warmth underneath his fingertips. 

"You're very cocky," she laughed lightly. “Deservedly so.”

"Was that a compliment," he asked. He watched her as her chest rose up and down with her body regaining composure after a hard orgasm. 

She sat up meeting his lips in a heated kiss. Oliver slipped his tongue inside giving her a taste of what he had devoured. Hooking her hands in his waistband she pulled him down to her falling against the bed.

"Yes very much so," she grinned. Felicity bracketed her legs around him holding on as she quickly undid his belt buckle and pants and shoved them down. 

Oliver let out a sigh of relief finally being freed from the strangle his pants had on him. 

Felicity's soft and small hands immediately wrapped around him. She pumped him a couple of times before rubbing him along her wet entrance. Oliver grabbed her hips and lifting her up a bit.

He entered her with a hard thrust quickly sliding home. Felicity’s back arched off the bed as her eyes shut from the impact. Oliver fell forward with his head nestling in the bent of her neck. "Felicity.” He moaned her name like it was a prayer. Her warm center surrounded him sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

The feel of Oliver stretching her felt nothing short of amazing. It was almost as if she blacked out as he filled her with every inch of him. 

Oliver paused giving Felicity time to adjust to him. He brushed her hair out of her face as she opened her eyes to look at him. "You okay?"

"Perfect," she answered. This was perfect. They were perfect. She hiked her legs up resting them on his back. 

Oliver began slow with his thrusts and she could feel him stretching her with each stroke. His pace soon quickened and Felicity latched her arms onto his neck holding on with all her might. Oliver grabbed her hips and began diving inside of her deeply. Once he sped up the thrusts, there was no holding back after that. He pulled out and dove into her repeatedly; the intensity built with each one.

"I'm close," she stuttered. 

“I’m right behind you baby,” he responded.

Oliver slanted his lips over Felicity’s as she cried out with her orgasm hitting her hard. Her walls tightened around his hard member as she locked her legs around him at the ankle. She kept her shaky legs hiked until Oliver was following her with an orgasm of his own.

Felicity sucked his bottom lip into her mouth biting down on it. She pressed a satisfied kiss to the corner of his lips where the small mole rested. Her legs felt like jello as they slid down from his waist to the bed. Oliver pulled out of her and they both laid there trying to catch their breath. 

"Does that make up for the five years," she asked. 

"Not nearly," he answered. "But it's a damn good start."

***

Felicity laid in Oliver's arms as they shared lazy kisses. She cradled his face as his hand dragged down her thigh. Only the sheet covered her barely at her waist. This is what perfection felt like.

She finally pulled away from his lips taking a deep breath. "Mhmm," she moaned still in post haze. Her fingers outlined his face as she admired him. Oliver always was attractive to her, but back then he had the boyish charm. 

"You okay," he asked. 

"Yes," she answered. "Better than okay actually. I'm just studying you. You've changed a lot, but good change," she said. 

"How? I was always handsome," he said cockily. 

"You were a pretty boy Oliver," she said as he scoffed in denial. "Admit it, you were."

"I was manly..."

"Nope. You had none of this facial hair. You didn't have muscles, definitely not as toned and your voice has gotten a lot deeper." She noticed the changes when he came to London, but that was mostly the hair. Now he was like Greek God status. 

"So, what you're saying is you're only using me for my advanced body?"

"Shut up," Felicity laughed. She scratched his face with his nails. Her fingers traced the outline of the scruff that left a pleasurable burn on her thighs. She could still feel the sensation now and was already ready to experience that again. "I really really like this." 

"For selfish reasons I'm sure." He licked his lips savoring the taste of her that still lingered there. 

"Mhmmm," she agreed. She pressed an open kiss to his jaw. "Very selfish." She dragged her tongue down his jaw before sucking on his bobbing Adam's apple. 

"You're one to talk, especially with your blonde hair and colorful dresses now." 

When he stood on Tommy's doorstep the night she returned home, he wasn't expecting the Felicity that had stood before him. 

"I couldn't make the goth look work much longer," she laughed. "I was joining corporate America, so I had to conform to society's standards."

"You're beautiful either way."

"You sap," she giggled. 

"Only for you."

Felicity turned in Oliver’s arms resting in his arms. She wrapped his arms around her leaning into his comfort. "Remember in London when you said you would wait for me?"

"Yeah."

She turned her head meeting his eyes. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"We lost a lot of time," she sighed. 

"I probably would've proposed and working on our second child by now," he joked. 

"Woah," Felicity exclaimed. "That's very detailed."

"You're the only woman I've ever felt completely comfortable with. The only woman I've ever had true feelings for," Oliver explained. "After London, I couldn't connect with any girl that was interested in me. I tried, but they weren't you. Laurel and I... we were a drunken mistake. One day she walked into my bar to drown her sorrows and one thing led to another. We fell into this convenient, yet unhealthy routine for about two years. But she still wasn't you."

Oliver knew from the beginning he and Laurel wouldn't work. He knew and she knew it deep down. They made sense on paper and to the outside world, but truthfully, they were horrible together. Laurel never fully trusted him and with good reason. As much as he tried to hide it, he was in love with someone else. In love with someone that was basically unattainable. Now Felicity was back and he didn't intend on wasting anymore time. 

"I dated one guy after you," Felicity said. There were others, but Billy Malone was the only one for an extended period of time and could be considered serious.

"The cop guy." He erupted into a deep laugh.  

"Stop laughing," she elbowed him. 

"A stickler for the rules huh," he laughed. "You need someone to tap into that wild side."

"He wasn't you and he also wanted to know what was so special about the arrow necklace I kept on." 

Felicity could have lied and told him that the necklace was from her mother or father. Hell even her brother. But she told the truth, that it was from a friend who was a guy. He said he felt like he competing with a ghost and they agreed to just be friends. 

"After what happened between us and knowing that we weren't going to be able to be together, I tried to forget you," she continued. "Not maliciously, but because I told you to move on and I figured I should try as well. We were on two different ends of the spectrum. But no one could take your place though." 

"Well, we have each other now," Oliver said. 

"Yes we do," she nodded in agreement. 

After another hour passed and Oliver reluctantly glanced over at the clock on the wall. He sighed seeing it was pretty late. "I should probably get going." 

He pressed a kiss to Felicity’s head slipping his arm from underneath her. She whined in protest as she sunk down further into the pillows instantly missing his contact. She turned groaning into her pillow as Oliver looked around for his clothes. 

She sat up watching Oliver get dressed. It felt a bit weird because they were essentially sneaking around. Having sex in her brother's apartment with his best friend. Yes, this definitely felt like a Shakespearean drama at the moment. 

"What are you thinking about." 

She was pulled from her thoughts at Oliver's question. "Hmmm?" She finally looked up from his lower half to meet his eyes. 

"You're in deep thought," he said. He pulled his jeans up on his waist buckling them. "Your brows are creased." He demonstrated with his own forehead. "You do that when you're contemplating something. What's up?"

"It's nothing," she tried to brush him off. 

"You're thinking about Tommy," he said seeing straight through her. He slipped his shirt on and leaned down on the bed next to her. "I know this is...complicated. We have to tell him eventually though."

"I know." She linked her fingers through Oliver's brushing his knuckles with her thumb. "I'm an adult obviously. But still..."

"Do you want me to tell him by myself?"

"No," she quickly said. "That's not what I'm saying. I want us to do it together. I just..." She couldn't correctly form her thoughts at the moment. They were all running together. "How do you think everyone will react to us," she wondered out loud. They were essentially going from just friends to together. Their feelings weren't known to the outside world, so it would be a shock. 

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Thea already suspects something..."

"What," her eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"She saw us on the balcony remember. She's not going to say anything because that means she would actually have to talk to someone and that's not high on her list of things to do right now."

"It's not that I don't want to tell Tommy right away, it's just that..."

"Once we tell it will no longer be just us," he finished for her. 

"Yes," she nodded. 

Oliver brushed the out of place strand of hair behind her ear. "I get it."

"Let's just have this for a moment," she said quietly. She wrapped her arm around his bicep resting her head against him. "Just us."  

"A little time to ourselves before we have to answer to the outside world? I like that idea." He turned his head and pressed a kiss against her smiling lips. “I’ll see you later okay," he whispered. 

"See you later," she whispered back against his lips. 

* * *

In the next weeks, Felicity finally had a clear cut plan of her role at Merlyn Global. She would be overtaking the Applied Sciences division. This called for an introductory press conference. Felicity's name had been gracing the tabloids since her return. Why did she come back? What were her goals in Starling? And of course, the inevitable who was she seeing. This press conference would give the public some of the answers they were seeking.

[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_67/set?id=223781146) took a peek out at the crowd and quickly closed the curtains back. Rows upon rows were filled with reporters from every publication you could imagine. She smoothed her hands over her stomach taking a deep breath.

Malcolm sensed her nervous energy and walked up grabbing her shoulders. "You look great and you’re going to do just as great. Especially with your mother looking down on you smiling right now," he said.  

"You think so," she asked. A bit of moisture hit her eyes and she blinked the tears away before they could come. 

"I know so. Plus, you have on her color," he smiled. 

The pink pants were a nod to her mother. Over the years, she added a lot more of that color to her wardrobe in attempt to feel closer to her. It was silly, but for her it worked. She finished her outfit with Rebecca’s pearl earring and necklace set as well.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him one last time before it was time to walk out on the stage. 

As Malcolm stood at the podium introducing Felicity, Oliver slipped inside the room towards the back. He quietly excused himself though the people standing against the wall as he made his way to Tommy. "Hey," he whispered as he stood next to him.   

Tommy did a quick double glance at Oliver. "Hey, didn't really expect you here today," he said. "I figured I would just see you at the party tonight."

"Oh," Oliver said. He quickly thought of an answer that wouldn't seem too suspicious. "I'll be there too. Just wanted to come see her big debut."

"Between this conference and the party tonight, she's going to hate that dad made a huge ordeal out of this," Tommy said. 

"Ah. She'll get over it," Oliver laughed. 

As Felicity walked up to the podium, she spotted Tommy and Oliver standing in the back. Tommy sported his scrubs while Oliver had his typical leather jacket and jeans on. She felt a sense of calmness wash over her as Tommy shot her a thumbs up and Oliver gave her a simple nod with a smile. 

Felicity cleared her throat and started the short speech she had memorized.

"As my father stated, I will be over the Applied Sciences Division here at Merlyn Global. As you all know, my mother Rebecca made it her life’s mission to help people and those who were less fortunate. I want to follow in her footsteps and in doing so, my goal with the division is to have cutting edge scientific and medical technology while also making these products affordable for the general public. To ensure top quality products, I will be working closely with Dr. Ray Palmer, who’s background in medicine is very admirable. This project resonates deeply with me because I can honor my mother while also using my skills to help Starling City.”

As she finished her spill, the audience applauded and she thanked them. With that officially done, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“So, any questions?” 

She picked a random person in the audience that held their hand up.

"Ms. Merlyn, there are rumors that you and your father didn't exactly see eye to eye which led to you being sent away in the first place. Will the two of you be able to put your differences aside to actually work together?”

Of course that would be the first question. She sighed to herself before quickly gathering an eloquent response. "As we all know, I attended a London boarding school. I was sixteen, a teenager who thought she had the world figured out, but I didn’t. I struggled for a while without my mother. Losing a mother...a parent is one of the most difficult things to ever go through. It's something that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. My father made the difficult decision to send me away. In return, I matured, I made peace with things and I honed my skills. Skills that I have returned with to help the people of Starling. My father and I are continuing to strengthen our relationship, which is no different from any other fathers and their kids. There are no differences that need to be put aside. We are both focused on continuing to better Merlyn Global. Next question," she finished.

A lady near the front stood up and announced herself.

"Susan William's with Starling City Gazette," she said. "You're only twenty-three and already heading your own initiative. Recently this has drawn the attention of people all over and you've been named one of the top eligible bachelorettes under twenty five. Is there anything you would like to say regarding that? Are you eligible or is there special someone perhaps?" The woman stuck her recorder further in the air making sure to get every word. 

Felicity looked out across the eager crowd until her eyes locked with Oliver's. He sported a teasing smirk and she could tell he was enjoying that specific questioning a little too much. 

Finally looking back down at Susan, she leaned into the microphone. "Even though it's an honor to have my achievements celebrated, I don't really pay attention to those things. I also don't think this is the place to discuss my personal life. I can assure you that it is not that interesting." With that question, Felicity felt that it was time to wrap things up before she got anymore questions along those lines. "Thank you for all your time today."

The team of security quickly came up and escorted her off the stage. 

"Come on." Tommy motioned for Oliver to follow him. They made their way to the lobby where Felicity was standing with Malcolm by the elevators talking. Malcolm walked off briefly acknowledging them on his way out. 

"Tommy!" Felicity smiled widely as she ran up to him. "I didn't think you would be able to make it. Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?" Tommy had pulled a double shift the night before. A crisis came up at the hospital and he couldn't leave.

Tommy pulled her into a tight hug lifting her off the ground. "I had to come see you. I'm so proud of you Fliss," he kissed her cheek. 

Felicity looked back seeing Oliver not too far behind Tommy. She gave him a small wave before turning her attention back to Tommy.

"Thank you. I was this close to throwing up."

"You did great just like I knew you would. I should head home and get some sleep before the party tonight, just wanted to see you quickly. I love you."

"Love you too." She squeezed him tightly thankful that he was able to spare a couple of minutes for her.   

He gave her a final wave and then patted Oliver on the shoulder saying goodbye before disappearing into the elevator. 

"Hey," Oliver said as he walked up to Felicity. 

"Hi." She swallowed the blushing smile that tried to spread across her face. She could see the memories of the time they spent together the night before at his place playing over in her mind. 

Oliver gave her a knowing smile as he opened his arms for her. She smile stepping into the hug as Oliver pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Congratulations baby," he whispered only for her to hear. "You did great."

"Thanks for coming." She reluctantly pulled back from his embrace instantly missing his contact. 

"I told you I would. I keep my promises."

“Are you okay? I know they brought up some memories..."

“I’m fine,” she reassured him. She appreciated his concern.

"Interesting answer to that last question."

"Don't you even get started," she laughed.

As their eyes did their usual dance where they both get lost in the other's gaze. An unfamiliar voice broke through their trance. "Excuse me Ms. Merlyn. My name is Gerry and I will be your assistant."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Felicity shook the eager young man's hand. "And please just call me Felicity."

"Alright," Gerry nodded with the nervousness easing off of him. "Felicity, if you're ready, I can show you to your new headquarters."

Oliver stepped back giving the two of them space. "I left Sara in charge back at the club, so I should probably get going anyway. I'll see you at the party tonight." On instinct, he almost gave her a quick kiss. He instead opted for a small wave and turned to leave.

* * *

In true Merlyn fashion, the dining hall at the Starling Plaza Hotel had been turned into a glamorous congratulatory party that [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_65/set?id=223674259) was sure classified as over the top. She didn't fight Malcolm on the idea. Deep down, she knew this was his way of making amends for so many other events and celebratory occasions that he missed. She let him do it and it was in fact bringing them closer. 

She spotted Thea sitting at the bar looking down. She made her way over to the teen and cleared her throat. “Hey Thea.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only sparkling water,” she mumbled as she held up her glass.

“Good to know, but that’s not what I came for.”

Thea quirked up an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s up?”

“How are you,” Felicity asked.

Thea let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "Did Ollie put you up to this," Thea asked.

"Nope." Felicity sat down on the stool next to Thea. 

"Well he had to have said something or you wouldn't just show up here initiating this type of talk."

"Okay," Felicity said slowly. "He might've mentioned something, but he really didn't have to. I was there at the club, so I saw the older boy debacle."

"Fair point," Thea responded to Felicity's statement. 

"Listen." Felicity held her hand up surrendering. "I'm not going to lecture you. Just..." Felicity sighed as she approached Thea. She could tell the girl was struggling with all these emotions tumbling inside of her. 

"I'm not going to pressure you to talk because I can't make you. Just know that if you want to talk to someone that isn't your parent or brother, I'm available. I've had a little experience in this area, so I would be all ears. I also promise that I won't tell Oliver anything if that's what you're concerned about."

Thea finally turned and faced her. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Thea nodded and Felicity gave her a small smile in return. "Alright, I'll let you finish your sparkling water.”

Felicity grabbed her clutch and hopped off the stool. She had just turned away when Thea called out to her. "Hey, Felicity..."

"Yeah?"

"What's your number? I'll put it in my phone. You know just in case."

Once Felicity left Thea, she walked up to her father who was in a deep conversation with Moira. He pressed a kiss to her temple as Moira beamed with pride at her. 

"Felicity, I was just telling your father how proud I am of you. I can't believe the little girl who used to have Tommy and Oliver wrapped around her fingers has grown so much."

"Thank you Moira. It really means a lot coming from you. It really does."

They settled into a small conversation as guests passed by, each offering congratulations and smiles. 

Felicity’s conversation ceased when she felt someone walk up behind her and clear their throat.

"Oh. Look who's not late for once," Moira acknowledged as Felicity turned around to see that it was Oliver. 

Oliver got a full view of her. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying not to utter any of the inappropriate thoughts that were clouding his mind. in. The deep v cut in the dress called his attention. Felicity's red lips spread into a full smile. "Oliver Queen on time to an event that's not for himself? Someone's evolving, huh," Felicity teased. 

Oliver caught Felicity's sight and gave her a small smile. “That I am,” he responded. "Also, Malcolm here might have all of our heads if we missed his daughter's grand day."

"He's correct," Malcolm agreed with a laugh. "It's good to see you son." He turned back to Felicity kissing her cheek. "I see some associates I need to speak with."

Moira left soon after that saying something about finding Robert. It left Felicity and Oliver alone.

"Stop looking at me like that," she whispered as Oliver walked around her. 

"Like what?"

"Like that," she laughed. "You're not exactly being coy."

Oliver laughed to himself before glancing around. “Well you shouldn’t look like that,” he remarked. His smile was cut off once he looked up and spotted his mother and father with a young woman he couldn’t recognize from the back.

Felicity looked up following Oliver’s line of sight. Robert stood next to a brunette woman that Felicity didn't recognize. She was very leggy with long dark hair flowing down her back. A tight silver dress adorned her body. A body that was turned inward towards Robert. She turned around and Felicity saw just how gorgeous she was. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Oliver grumbled.

As the group made their way over to them, Felicity could feel Oliver's body immediately tense. She looked up at him and his eyes were narrowed with his fingers twitching by his side. 

Felicity quickly put the clues together in her mind, but before she could say anything to Oliver, Robert, Moira and the guest were right in front of them. 

"Felicity," Robert called her name with a wide smile on his face. "I wanted to come and personally say congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled. "That means a lot." 

"Robert, are you going to introduce your little secretary," Moira asked. 

The tension was thick enough to cut with every knife in the vicinity.

"This is Isabel Rochev, my new executive assistant. This is the infamous Felicity Merlyn. This young lady used to frequent our halls many years ago. Amazing to see what a remarkable young lady she's grown into," he continued. 

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." The woman stuck her hand out towards her. 

"Oh." Felicity took her hand and gave it a quick shake before dropping it. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same."

“Well that’s because she hasn’t been around long,” Moira offered. “Executive assistants come so frequently, you may be seeing a new one soon.”

Robert cleared his throat as Moira looked up at him with a simple smile taking a sip of champagne. Isabel stayed quiet which was probably the best thing for her to do.

Robert finally willed himself to speak again. "Now that you've taken your rightful place at Merlyn Global, I hope my son will do the same here."

"Yeah, that'll never happen," Oliver scoffed. The annoyance was evident in his voice and Felicity saw Robert's jaws clench as he and Oliver stared each other down. 

"Especially with Verdant doing so well,” Felicity offered in an attempt to smooth things over. “Franchising could be the next step.”

Silence crept in and Felicity definitely wished she had a drink in her hand.

“Robert, you and I need to go speak to Walter who just walked in. Isabel you can wait over by the bar.” Moira pointed Robert in the right direction as Isabel dispersed to the bar.

Felicity turned back to Oliver and he was staring a hole into his father's back. As a server walked by, she grabbed two drinks off the tray he was carrying.

"Oliver." He heard her call his name and the voice snapped him out of his angry trance. He looked down at her standing next to him with a watchful eye. 

"Have a drink and come with me," she said quickly. Before he could object or agree, she put the drink in his hand and grabbed his other one pulling him behind her. 

They made it to a secluded area away from the party and guests. It was just the two of them in the back of a dimly lit room. 

He took a quick sip as Felicity watched him. "So that's the..."

"Yep. She's the new one," he answered. He swallowed the rest of the liquid in one gulp as he paced back and forth. "He's basically flaunting her around and it's just..." He cut his words off in anger and took a deep breath. "I know my mother no longer cares, but I do. It pisses me off at just how careless he can be."

Felicity pulled him into a warm hug. "Come here." Her warmth and intoxicating scent calmed him. "I know this sucks, but there's really nothing you can do Oliver. You can't take on everyone's problems."

"I know." He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He knew there was nothing he could do to change things. 

"That's what makes you so great," she continued. "You have a big heart and want to fix everyone's problems. That's just not the way things work unfortunately. Sometimes things are just out of our hands."

Oliver knew she was right. He knew there was nothing he could do to fix his parents’ marriage or to take Thea's pain away. These things were out of his hands and unfortunately he had to accept that. 

"What would I do without you," he asked. 

"I honestly don't know how you made it without me all those years," she said with a cheeky grin. 

Oliver lifted Felicity's chin up with his finger bringing her lips to his. As he kissed her, everything instantly felt right again. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips. His tongue traced the seam of her lips before she finally opened up. Oliver walked her backwards until her back hit the wall and he was pressed against her. The champagne glasses tumbled from their hands somehow managing not to shatter as they hit the floor. 

Felicity could feel Oliver growing against her thigh as every part of her body tingled. He stroked his tongue against hers and she could taste the champagne on him. His hands made their way under her skirt. Felicity had to fight against every urge she had in that moment bans press her hands against his chest. 

Oliver pulled away with a deep sigh. He rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes. "I really really really want to take you against this wall," he whispered. 

Felicity blushed instantly as Oliver's fingers dragged down he neck and around the curve of her breasts. Knocking his hand away, she eased from under his arm. "No sir," she said with a laugh. Her mouth said no, but her body was definitely feeling a yes. There was no time for that though, and they were already playing with fire for being gone this long. 

She wiped at his lips with her fingers making sure all traces of her lipstick were gone. Oliver fixed his clothes on him as Felicity ran her hand over her ponytail. "I'm going to head to the restroom. Behave."

"I will," he laughed. "I'm going to find Thea."

***

Tommy stood back against the wall smiling to himself. Everything was turning out great. Felicity was back home. She and Malcolm's relationship was repairing, and she was putting her skills to use. Normalcy had returned. 

Glancing over towards the bar, he saw Laurel sitting alone. He walked up to her surprised to see her there. "Laurel, hey."

He knew she and Oliver had ended things again. Oliver didn't give him many details other than it was time for it to happen. No specific reasons like before, but he seemed adamant that it would stick this time. It had been a couple of weeks and so far there were no signs of the two getting back together, so maybe Oliver was serious. Tommy had sensed a change in Oliver during these weeks as well. He couldn't tell if he was just staying low or if something more was going on. 

"Hi," she looked up and spoke. "Pretty grand event," she said as she cradled the glass in her hand. 

"It's a little over the top," Tommy admitted. "True Merlyn fashion," he laughed. 

Laurel huffed a small laugh before cutting it off.  She popped the olive out of her martini in her mouth. 

"So, how have you been," Tommy asked. "I haven't seen you around much."

"Tommy you don't need to check up on me just because I'm no longer dating Oliver. Trust me, I'm fine."

"I'm not...okay I am checking up on you because that's what friends do. I was actually surprised to see you tonight."

"Sara forced me to come."

"Talked to Oliver," he asked. 

"Nope. I'm sure his attention has been elsewhere tonight," Laurel mumbled. 

Tommy finally took the seat next to Laurel. He ordered a gin and tonic. "What happened this time," he asked once he had his drink. 

"You should really be asking your best friend that," Laurel replied. 

"I would, but he just keeps saying it was time."

"Time," Laurel scoffed. "Yeah that's what it was."

"The two of you always end back up together. I'm sure this is no different."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Laurel drained the rest of the liquid in her glass. 

"Why?"

She fell quiet as she looked into her glass. She ran her fingers along the rim of it contemplating just how to answer Tommy's question. The fact that Tommy couldn't see anything between the two people closest to him was mind boggling. Laurel took one look at them at Verdant and knew instantly. Maybe it was because it's not every day that you think your best friend wants to sleep with your baby sister. 

"There's one major factor and he should be the one to tell you not me." It was literally on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it bitterly.

"Laurel, you're not really making sense. Why can't I get a clear answer from you or Oliver?"

"The reason is right in your face Tommy. Maybe you should ask your sister. I'll see you around." Laurel gathered her dress and tried to ease past him. 

"Laurel." Tommy quickly grabbed Laurel's arm pulling her back. "What the hell does that mean? You don't say something like that in that tone and just walk away. What do you mean ask my sister?"

"Exactly what I said," she replied. Tommy reluctantly Laurel's arm go and she walked off leaving him confused. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???? ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the comments about Laurel, Susan and Isabel being in the same chapter made me LOL!! Rest assured, they are not in this chapter, but Tommy's reaction to our favorite couple is.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading.

“Mom, I’m leaving,” Oliver yelled as he walked down the manor stairs.

“Come in the kitchen for a second,” Moira yelled back.

He walked in the kitchen to find her standing at the counter fixing a plate of fruit. She looked back waving him over.

“What’s up,” he asked leaning next to her.

She placed the knife down before facing him. Oliver could see the seriousness in her eyes. "I want you to quit concerning yourself with your father and I,” she said.

Oliver shifted on his feet feeling the annoyance rise up. "But..."

"Let me finish," she held her hand up. "Your father and I aren't your problem. You can't take it on yourself because it won't lead to anything.”

"I know,” he sighed reluctantly. “I just…I wish things were different."

“We all do. Your father and I have both made mistakes and they are not yours to carry,” she said grabbing his hands. “Listen, I’m proud of you Oliver. You’ve grown into the great respectable man that I hoped you would be. I couldn’t have asked for a better son.”

“Thank you,” he nodded. “That means a lot.”

“Now time for me to dig in you love life,” she said. “You never really told me what happened between you and Laurel.”

"Laurel and I... we’ve been over awhile now even before we made it official. It was long overdue."

“What happened,” she asked.

“I had feelings for someone else,” he answered truthfully.

“Oh.”

“Nothing happened while I was with Laurel,” he clarified. “But…I couldn’t fake it anymore, and the feelings were too strong.”

"Who is she," Moira asked.

She saw the hesitation in Oliver's face. He looked off and she saw a hint of a smile at Oliver's lips. 

"Never mind. I'm sure you'll let me know when you're ready," she patted his cheek with a smile of her own. 

"You'll really like her," Oliver said. "And you'll know soon though."

"Oh? That confident are we," she smiled. "When will this meeting happen?"

"Soon, he repeated. "She's going to be my date to the gala," he answered. 

"The upcoming QC one," Moira asked. It would be their annual charity gala and the event where everyone tried to show their faces. It was the event of the year.  

Oliver nodded. That was the event he and Felicity discussed as their coming out so to speak. It would be after they talked to Tommy, which he was still a bit nervous about.

"I'm intrigued,” she said.

Oliver leaned down engulfing her into a hug. “I love you,” he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Tommy stood outside Oliver's loft waiting on him to answer. He wanted answers and he wanted Oliver to give them to him. He was about to knock again when Oliver opened the door looking a bit disheveled. He was shirtless with his pants hanging low at his waist. A shocked look flashed through Oliver's eyes at the sight of Tommy. His face instantly reddened two shades once his eyes registered him and he let out a small sigh that he tried to cover. 

"Tommy," he breathed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." he shrugged. Just dropping by for a visit. We haven't really talked in a while." 

"Oh. Well sure. Come in." 

Tommy stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Oliver said he was going upstairs to get a shirt. 

Tommy's eyes did a quick scan of the place trying to notice if anything was off. There was no sign of Felicity actually being there yet. He saw a feminine looking jacket on the back of the couch, but that wasn't definitive proof. He walked into the kitchen and saw a pizza box on the counter. Once he opened the pizza box and saw the few slices left in there, he had all the proof he needed. The toppings were ham, pineapples and banana peppers. He only knew one person that ate that type of disgusting pizza. Oliver hated it when they were younger, so he was pretty sure he didn't all of a sudden grow a craving for it. 

Suddenly the front door opened and someone walked inside. 

"Oliver, why is your door unlocked and I think I left my phone in your room."

Tommy instantly froze at the sound of his sister's voice. He heard her steps getting closer until she stood in the kitchen entrance. 

"Oliver do you..." Felicity's statement ceased as she lifted her head up from her purse finally seeing Tommy standing there. She stood still and her eyes traveled up and down Tommy's body. "Oh my god," she yelped. The purse dropped from her hands falling to the floor. Frack! Fuck! This was definitely not how she wanted Tommy to find out about them. It was not supposed to happen like this at all. "Tommy..."

"Don't." He immediately cut her off abruptly moving past her and stalked into the living room just as Oliver came down the stairs. 

Oliver looked from Felicity to Tommy. “Shit,” he mumbled.

"So it’s true?" He walked towards Oliver as he finally made his way to the bottom step. The anger coming off of Tommy was palpable and if looks could kill Oliver would definitely be dead already. 

"Tommy." They both eventually called his name at the same time. 

Tommy decided to address Oliver first. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"It's not like that," Oliver started. "It's..."

"It's not like that," Tommy scoffed. "Well what is it like Oliver? Because from where I'm standing, I see that my best friend has been sleeping with my little sister behind my back."

"It's deeper than that. This isn't something that just happened overnight." Oliver tried to explain his feelings in a short amount of time because with each passing second, Tommy was growing visibly angrier. 

Tommy looked over at Felicity who was standing with wide eyes and her hands on the pit of her stomach. "If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me.” She reached for him and he yanked his arm out of the way moving closer towards Oliver.

"When you told me that you and Laurel ended, you failed to mention that it was because you started this," he spat. "And whatever this is with Felicity." So many thoughts were running through his mind. Were Oliver and his sister a real couple? Were they in a friends with benefits situation? How long had it been going on? "My sister isn't some fucking toy. She deserves better than to be some notch on your bed and a fling that you can just toss to the side when you're ready."

Now it was time for Oliver to grow angry. He had done a lot of things, but he never disrespected Felicity. "You think I don't know that," he yelled back. "For you to think that I would be taking advantage of her like that is insulting as hell. You know me better than that."

“You should not be in my face right now,” he shoved Oliver backwards.

Oliver knocked Tommy’s hands away. “I’m not going to just let you…”

Oliver’s words were cut off when Tommy swung connecting his fist with Oliver's left cheek. 

Felicity gasped at the fight currently ensuing in front of her. Every bad case scenario was currently happening right now. This was exactly what she didn’t want. "Tommy! Tommy stop it," she yelled. 

Tommy grabbed Oliver by the shirt and threw him up against the wall. Oliver held his hands out not attempting to restrain Tommy or fight back.

“I’m not going to fight you man,” Oliver said. “If you want to beat my ass go ahead, but it won’t change anything.”

Felicity saw Tommy draw his arm back again and managed to grab it before he could hit Oliver again. She made her way in between them pushing Tommy back. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked back at Oliver as he straightened his clothes on him. "That's your best friend."

"Oh that’s real grand coming from you right about now Felicity."

Felicity turned back to Oliver asking if he was alright. He nodded saying he was fine as Felicity’s fingers brushed his face tenderly.

Tommy scoffed at the intimate contact going on in front of him. "Are you kidding me? Felicity, you're smarter than this. What the hell are you thinking?"

"If you would let us explain, you would know that it's more than a fling. It's real."

"How Felicity? How? He was just with Laurel," he stressed. "You return home, he sees the new hair, matured body, tighter clothes and suddenly he's in love with you? Bullshit." 

"Wow," Felicity exhaled. "That's what you think of him? Of me?"

Tommy studied the picture in front of him. They stood side by side looking like a cookie cutter picture perfect couple. He couldn't begin to even process anything at the moment. "I don't know what to think," he shrugged."I just...I need to get out of here." Tommy walked out slamming the door on his way out. 

"Tommy," she called behind him following him outside.

"I can't even look at you right now," he said to her through clenched teeth. "Felicity, if nothing was wrong, why keep it a secret? Why not come right out with it?"

"Because Tommy. We wanted a little time to ourselves."

Tommy scoffed mumbling at the explanation. "Time? Seriously?"

"Are you going to let me finish? We were going to tell you together, but decided to wait. We were going to tell you before we went to the upcoming QC gala together. We weren't maliciously hiding it from you for eternity."

"I can't believe I was blind to it and it took Laurel to open my eyes."

Felicity stepped back. "What do you mean Laurel," she asked. Felicity thought back to the night of her party and remembered seeing Laurel there. She was surprised, but didn't think anything of it. Later that night she did see her and Tommy talking. "That wasn't her business to tell."

"Well at least someone told me," he said. “And I still had to get confirmation by basically walking in on you two. Oliver should’ve been man enough to come to me himself and tell me."

"I was the one who suggested not telling right away."

"You hid the truth, but you weren't as great at hiding it as you initially thought," he said bitterly. "I need to get out of here." He turned away leaving Felicity standing their with all kinds of emotions stirring inside of her. Her brother was pissed at her and a friendship was ruined for the time being.

She walked back inside as Oliver dropped down to the couch with a heavy sigh. He scrubbed his face with his hands exhaling from deep within as he rolled his neck around. 

Felicity sat next to Oliver and they both stayed silent reflecting on what transpired in the loft. 

"I'm sorry he punched you." Felicity turned Oliver's face towards her examining the red mark on the side. 

"It's fine. I can take a punch." He joked with a half-smile.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have had to. You and Tommy shouldn't be fighting. The two of you have been friends since birth. Plus, it's my fault and..."

Oliver grabbed her hand pulling her into his lap until she was straddling him. "Felicity."  He pressed a kiss to her lips cutting off her ramble. "It's okay," he said pulling away. "Don't blame yourself."

"It was my bright idea to keep it a secret, so why shouldn't I?" His kiss did nothing to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they escaped rolling down her cheek.

Oliver lifted his thumb and as the tears slowly fell, he wiped each one away. "And I agreed to it," he countered. "I wanted time with just you as well. No matter how it went down, Tommy was going to be pissed. You're his little sister, so no guy will ever be right for you in his eyes. I know how that feels. I understand his anger. He's going to need time to adjust to this. So let him be angry, it’s his right."

He cradled her face in his hands. “Don’t cry. You know I never liked to see you cry,” he smiled. He brushed her hair behind her ear stroking her damp cheek.

That finally broke her resolve and she broke out into a grin. His statement was very much true. When they were younger and she would be upset about something he would immediately think of a way to cheer her up. Whether it was joking, doing something silly, or just bothering her in particular, it always worked.

Wiping at her face, she sniffed the remaining tears away. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. “I don’t want to be the reason the two of you stop being friends," he whispered.

“Tommy just needs some time to process things. We should give him that.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Oliver loved Tommy. They had always been there for one another even before they could talk. Oliver just didn’t count on falling for his best friend’s sister. Life decided to throw him that bone and he grabbed it. Could things have been handled better? Maybe. Felicity was who he wanted and after all these years, he finally had the girl; and he would do it all over again.

Felicity tilted her head up meeting his lips. Even though things were currently going the exact way she didn’t want them to, she still found contentment in Oliver’s arms. There’s was no way she was giving this up.

Felicity brushed her hair out of face resting back against him. “I’ll give it to him, but I will be talking to Laurel very soon though,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Tommy's reaction, I think it would've been a bit unrealistic for him to be totally okay with the relationship. He's essentially being blindsided, and his anger is preventing him from hearing all the facts right now, so currently, he is pissed.
> 
> Also, I made a Tumblr page @mindramblingsfics. So come over and say hi! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

"So you and Felicity?"

Oliver looked over at his mother as she peered at him with her water glass in her hand. He had just given her and Thea the news.

"Yep." Oliver nodded before glancing back at Thea who had a smirk on her face. 

"Ollie it's really not as surprising as you think it is," Thea said. 

Oliver looked back at Moira who nodded in agreement. "Your sister has a point," she said. 

"I definitely knew and didn't need confirmation," Thea continued adding her opinion. "You've been different, good different. Plus, I've been hanging with Felicity a bit recently and when I would try to dig into her love life she would blush, but downplay everything. I'm very perceptive and I remember what I saw."

"What did you see," Moira asked. 

"She didn't see anything," Oliver quickly said. "We were just talking."

"Yeah, talking," Thea said using air quotes. "What we are doing now is talking. You don't have to talk with half an inch between your lips," she teased. 

Moira swallowed the laugh that was trying to come out before turning back to Oliver as he addressed her. 

"Mom why didn't you say anything," he asked. 

"I wanted you to tell me yourself. I mean I assumed and I saw the..."

"The gazes," Thea whispered before laughing again. 

"The looks," Moira continued. "When I really think about it, it's not far-fetched. I mean there was always something there between the two of you even as kids and more so your teen years. Something a bit more than friends, so I sensed it." She always had a feeling that there was a spark between them. Oliver was different around Felicity. He was always caring and attentive, but it was never the same way he was with Thea. No, this was definitely different. He had the hardest crush on the girl next door. Felicity was a lot better at hiding her attraction, but her poor son wore his heart on his sleeves. "She brings something out of you that no other girl can."

"How did Tommy take it," Thea asked. 

There was a little too much anticipation in Thea's voice. Any hint of drama excited her, good or bad. 

"Pissed," Oliver summed up perfectly. 

"Yikes," Thea whispered before sipping her lemonade. 

"He won’t stay angry forever. The two of you have been friend’s way too long,” Moira said. 

“It’s not me I’m concerned about,” he said. “It’s Felicity. She says she’s fine, but I know she’s taking it pretty hard because he’s basically shut her out.”

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Thea suggested. “I know he’s pissed, but it wouldn’t hurt.”

* * *

Felicity ordered a coffee scone and a caramel frap at Jitters. As she paid for her items, she saw Laurel sitting in a corner booth. Gathering her things, she walked up to her. “Laurel,” she called surprising her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Laurel motioned towards the seat opposite her telling her to sit. 

Felicity dropped into the booth opting to cut right to the chase. "I know you told Tommy about Oliver and I," Felicity said. 

Laurel sighed sitting back in her seat. "Listen, I was in a bad place and had a couple of drinks that night. I never plainly stated that you and Oliver were together. Tommy asked what happened with us and I and I told him to ask you. He simply put two and two together on his own."

Felicity looked off laughing at the act that Laurel was portraying. "Really? That’s what you’re going with," she scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you said exactly," Felicity countered. "You planted the seed and you knew what that would do. It was not your business to tell. Now a great friendship is ruined.”

"Oh so I just don’t matter in the equation," Laurel interrupted. "I guess I didn't matter at any point of this. I was the one with Oliver. You return and I no longer have him. You're the common denominator in this situation."

"I was in another country Laurel, I had no idea you and Oliver were even together until I returned. I can’t be blamed for you staying in a relationship where you knew the guy wasn't fully there."

Laurel looked up at Felicity, but decided to stay quiet. Felicity was right. As much as she hated to admit it, she was right. She had gone off her stupid childhood crush to get with Oliver. Felicity coming back wasn't the sudden realization she needed. Her realization came years ago on the night of Oliver's eighteenth birthday. 

Felicity hadn't arrived to the party yet because she was out with Cooper. In turn, Oliver had sulked for a bit, but after a while he finally livened up. Laurel and Oliver talked most of the night and were making slow progress. Laurel thought she would finally let Oliver know that she liked him. Then Felicity walked in. Oliver's eyes lit up brighter than the candles on his cake. She walked in, locked eyes with him and it was like everyone else began to slowly disappear that night. It was plain as day to Laurel. Maybe Tommy was too buzzed to notice, but Laurel noticed. A girl can always notice when she no longer had a guys attention.

"Were you concerned about that friendship when you hid the truth from your brother," Laurel asked. "Hoe did you honestly not expect him to find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I thought we were past the age of high school antics?"

"I'm sure Tommy and Oliver will be buddies again," Laurel waved her off. "As for you and Oliver, I'm sure this relationship will..."

Felicity held her hand up. "Let me stop you right there," she cut her off. "You don't even understand the half of what Oliver and I had or still have. We have history. A history that you can't even begin to fathom or touch,” Felicity stated.

Sara walked into Jitters and saw the heated exchange going on. Quickly making her way over to them, she cleared her throat. "This looks like an interesting conversation here, mind if I join?"

"We're finished here. I was just leaving," Laurel said. She grabbed her purse and bristled past her sister heading for the door.

Sara slid into the seat Laurel vacated. 

"What's your opinion," Felicity asked. "Everyone else has given theirs."

Sara shrugged with a smirk pretending to be oblivious. "Opinion on what," she asked. 

"Ha ha ha," Felicity mockingly laughed. 

"I'm not surprised," Sara said. "I felt like Oliver liked you. Actually it was pretty obvious he did. I knew you liked him too, but once you met Cooper, he had your mind so filled with nonsense that I don't think you even realized just how far you were gone."

Felicity couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Falling that hard and fast for Cooper set off a ripple of effects in her life.

"Maybe things worked out this way because you and Oliver weren't ready for each other just yet," Sara continued. "You went away, you learned, and you matured into the woman you are today. Oliver found himself as well and now the two of you can finally admit the truth."

"Oliver came to see me in London," Felicity confessed. 

"What? Really?"

"Yeah," Felicity nodded. "Just once, but it meant a lot. We were finally truthful with each other about our buried feelings and things happened, but of course due to the circumstances, we had to hit pause."

Felicity pushed her now melted drink away and swiped her hair behind her ear. 

"I didn't think Oliver and I would happen. He wasn't the only reason I came back, but he was a part of it. I took a risk coming back here. I hadn't talked to him in so long and I thought I would get back here and be too late. He would be happily involved with someone or engaged and what he and I shared in London would be a one time thing. Then he told me that his feelings were still there." 

"You two are really star crossed lovers huh," Sara joked. 

Felicity huffed a laugh playfully rolling her eyes. "This isn't weird for you," she asked Sara. "I mean Laurel is your sister and I'm just the friend. I don't want to come between you guys."

Maybe she should've been more considerate to Laurel, but Felicity just wanted nothing more than a chance to be with the guy she had been hopelessly in love with her entire life.

"Love isn't black and white and Laurel knows that. Deep down she knew that Oliver was in love with someone else. I tried to tell her that she and Oliver wouldn't work, but she was so bent on proving everyone wrong. One look at them and you could see she was there more than him. Oliver always looked as if he wanted to be elsewhere." Sara gave Felicity a sympathetic smile and reached out placing a comforting hand over hers. "She's my sister, and you're my friend. I care about you both." 

"Thanks Sara," she smiled. Felicity got up and walked around to Sara pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome,” Sara returned the hug. “Are you happy," she asked. 

“Yes.”

"Is Oliver happy?"

“Yes,” she answered again.

A small smile formed on Sara's face again. "In the end, that's all that matters babe. You and him."

* * *

Oliver knocked on Tommy's door and stood back waiting for whatever would greet him on the other side. He had given Tommy his space, respected his anger and not reached out to him. But now, he had to. This entire situation was affecting Felicity. Even though she tried to hide it, she was hurt. Tommy had completely shut her out in his anger, so he was going to talk to him...or at least attempt to. 

Tommy finally pulled the door open with a heavy sigh. He kept it ajar as he peeked his head through the door. 

Oliver cleared his throat stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said quietly. "May I come in and talk," he asked. 

"What could we possibly have to talk about," Tommy asked. 

"Felicity and how you need to talk to her."

Tommy laughed to himself. He thought about lashing out, but he respected the gall it took for Oliver to show up. "Fine." He opened the door further before turning and walking away. 

Oliver took a step in and closed the door behind him. Tommy grabbed the remote off the table and muted the television. He dropped down on the sofa as Oliver stood in the entranceway not knowing whether to sit or stand. He opted for standing because clearly Tommy was still pissed. 

Oliver cleared his throat and scrubbed his hand across his neck. "I won’t be long. Felicity's really taking the distance between the two of you hard."

"I've been busy with work," Tommy said. “And I definitely don't have to explain myself to you. Just because you're with her now, it doesn't give you some sort of advantage."

"Listen." Oliver sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the love seat. "I didn't come over to fight, argue or any of this. I just came to tell you that. She's not going to tell you because she blames herself. You don't ever have to talk to me another day in your life, but Felicity doesn't deserve it.”

"It may not make sense,” Oliver continued. “But I partly blame myself for Felicity being sent away."

Tommy casted a confused look at Oliver as he continued. "Felicity meant a lot to me back then," Oliver confessed. "She was more than just your little sister. She was...she was my best friend. It was always different from you and I. I knew I felt something different for her than other girls and friends, but I didn't fully realize the extent until I got older. I didn't want to disrespect you, so I kept quiet, I hid my feelings, I bottled everything up inside and well you know the rest. Cooper."

Cooper was the main cause of Felicity being sent away, and Oliver thought maybe if he had said something, that relationship never would’ve happened.

"I remember how hard you took losing Felicity to London,” Oliver said. “Now you have her back, she’s home. You lost time before, don’t lose anymore.”

Tommy looked away, but Oliver could tell his words were having an effect on him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't truthful with you,” Oliver apologized. “I'm sorry I hurt you and yes things could've been handled better. But I'm not sorry for falling in love with Felicity.”

Oliver pushed himself up from the chair as Tommy sat still silent. Oliver thought about saying something else, but decided against it. He would let that last statement be it and hope for the best. He would let Tommy go from there.

***

Felicity was awakened by the feel of soft lips brushing against her cheek. Cracking her eyes open, she turned slightly to see Oliver hovering over her. 

"Hey baby," he whispered. 

"Hey." She pressed her lips against his giving him a quick kiss. 

Oliver kicked his shoes off and stretched out next to her. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Her flowery scent engulfed and surrounded him as her hair fell down to his face.

"You alright," she asked groggily. 

"Yes," he answered. “Just a long day.”

“Same here,” she yawned. Felicity grabbed his hand pulling his arm further around her and held onto him firmly.

Oliver pressed another kiss on her cheek. "Go ahead and go back to sleep.”

As he held onto Felicity, he could hear her breathing quiet down and the soft purrs fall from her lips.

He was content. He finally had the girl of his dreams. He would take all the punches and glares he could if at the end of the day, he could come and wrap his arms around his Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people commented about the Gala, but that's next chapter. I wanted to dedicate more time to it :)
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr page @ mindramblingsfics
> 
> Also, I started a new fic. If you haven't already, would you so kindly check it out and let me know your thoughts. :) xoxoxo.
> 
> \---> [There's No Game Tougher Than Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11519925/chapters/25855590) ☺️


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. The chapter was accidentally deleted, so I had to rewrite, and ended up with version which is not my fave but here is it. Hopefully you guys still like it. :)

_***Flashback***_

_Tommy eased the guest room door open and peeked inside. He could see Felicity's figure in the bed, but couldn't see her. Her entire body was covered with the covers. The sound of sniffles came from underneath them._

_He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Felicity," he called._

_No response._

_"Felicity."_

_No response again._

_"Fliss," he said in the sing song voice he used when they were younger._

_She mumbled incoherent sounds finally showing a bit of life._

_Tommy walked over and pulled the cover up slipping underneath them with her. "What's wrong," he asked._

_"It's nothing," she grumbled._

_"Oliver told me you were crying, which you clearly are, so I'm not leaving until you talk."_

_"He always running to tell you, huh," she mumbled." She blew out a shaky breath as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Oliver had peeked inside the room earlier and she tried to hide the tears. He asked what was wrong, but she said nothing and asked him to leave her alone. She should've known he would call Tommy as a reinforcement._

_"Well I am your big brother, so when all else fails, you can always come to me."_

_Felicity turned her back to him. She took his arm and wrapped it around her. She leaned into him as he held her._

_Tommy knew what the problem. It was approaching a year since Rebecca's death. Malcolm left, gone on a "business trip" leaving just him and Felicity. Malcolm had been gone for several weeks, the same way he disappeared when Rebecca's birthday came up earlier that year. So sixteen-year-old Tommy was left to take care of his thirteen-year-old baby sis. He coerced her into staying at the Queens, in an effort to not be alone and hopefully not only her, but his mind as well would be somewhat occupied._

_"I know it's tough without mom."_

_"I just miss her and I hate that dad is not here. It's like he thinks he's the only one struggling. She was our mom," she cried. Felicity saw right through the business trip facade. She hacked into his work agenda and there was nothing on the schedule. A bullshit business trip excuse, so he wouldn't have to deal with his two kids mourning the loss of their mother._

_Tommy blinked back his own tears trying to stay strong for Felicity. "I know, I miss her too and I'm mad at dad too, but I can't dwell on my anger. The one thing I do know is that I'm here. I can't lie and say it will get better because we will never be able to fill her void, but I'm here. When no one else is there, I will always be here for you. Together we can try and make some sense of the world."_

_"You're my little sister and nothing will ever come between the two of us. No matter what, you can always come to me. You can always count on me." He kissed the top of her head wrapping his arms around her tighter._

_She nodded appreciatively believing every word he said. "I know," she leaned into him. She sniffed the remaining tears away wiping the wet streaks from her face. "I just wanted to cry alone for a bit, but of course Oliver was sniffing around." She rolled her eye with a light laugh._

_"He cares about you too," Tommy said. "I'm glad he's here for you too."_

_"Yeah me too," Felicity smiled. She turned pressing a kiss on Tommy's cheek. "Thank you for always being a great big brother. I love you and your floppy hair," she laughed._

_Tommy laughed running his fingers through his dark hair. "For your information the girls love this," he joked. "And I love you too baby sis."_

_***Flashback***_

Tommy looked down at Felicity sitting by their mother's grave. She looked so small and like the little girl he used to hold in his arms when she had nightmares. 

But she wasn't. She was a grown woman and no longer the little girl he promised to always keep safe. His actions since finding out about her and Oliver weren't some of his proudest moments. He ignored her texts and calls, and when he would respond, it was usually one word or very short replies. 

Oliver came to visit him and talked...well he talked. Oliver told him that was in love with his sister and longed to be with her. 

Tommy took time to think. He replayed events and situations over in his mind with a new outlook and it was clear that there was something between them. Maybe he deluded himself to think it was nothing, but it was so clear. Oliver had been in love with her since the very beginning. It was more than a friendship, by an extension of him. Felicity and Oliver had their own thing that he was an outsider looking in even when they were young. 

Felicity heard the sound of leaves crushing under boots. She looked back to see Tommy approaching. Standing up she wiped her pants off dusting the bits of dirt off her. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. The cool breeze whipped around with her ponytail softly swaying on her shoulders. 

"This is my first time back here since I got back to town. I just kept putting it off because I didn't want to cry basically." She cleared her throat and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'll let you have your privacy," she said turning away. 

Before she could get away, Tommy grabbed her engulfing her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she held onto his jacket and let the tears freely fall. 

They stood there quiet and in silence as the nature around them bristled. Unspoken understanding over the last weeks resonated between them. They were family and always would be. 

Felicity finally managed to stop the tears and quiet her sobs. 

"It's okay Fliss," Tommy whispered into her hair. He pressed a kiss to her head and kept his arms around her. "I miss her too."

Even with how much time passed, she still missed Rebecca dearly. Memories of her mother always played in her mind, no matter how random. It mostly brought a smile to her face, but here at her grave only tears came. 

She finally pulled away and wiped at her eyes. She sniffed with a small laugh. "Haven't called me that in a while. It's nice to hear it again," she said. 

Tommy felt shame wash over him at Felicity's acknowledgement. He hooked his arm around her bringing him into her side and looked up towards the sky. "She's always looking down on us. That's what brings me some peace. "I'm sure she wasn't pleased with what she saw these last couple of weeks, pertaining to me mostly," he said. 

Felicity looked over noting the puppy dog look in his eyes. It was the look he always got when he was about to apologize or ask for something. 

Tommy gestured towards the house. "Can we go inside and talk?"

Felicity nodded and followed Tommy to the house. He held the door open for her and she slipped inside making her way into the living room. Waving to one of the workers that breezed by, she dropped down on the sofa. Tommy cleared his throat bringing Felicity's attention to him. 

Tommy opted to stay standing and began pacing back and forth in front of Felicity. He was trying to find the right words to say he was sorry. 

Felicity sat back twirling her thumbs. She was about to ask if he was okay, but he finally spoke. 

"I want to apologize," he started. "I flipped out and I ended up hurting you. Which is something I never wanted to do," he said. He stopped pacing and took the seat next to her. "I really am sorry."

"I understand why you got upset," Felicity said. "You were blindsided. I swear we never meant for you to find out that way. We were going to come to you like adults and talk, but of course..." He did find out in the worst way possible with Laurel telling him and then pretty much walking in on them. 

"Even with Laurel planting the seed, I should've come to you. I went to Oliver's place that day intent on being angry and confronting him. I went looking for a fight instead of talking like an adult."

"There was so much to explain and I couldn't find the right words and seemed like everything I said just made you angrier."

Tommy hung his head feeling so much shame. He had lost so much time with Felicity and now that she was back, he put animosity between them. 

He grabbed Felicity's hands in his and scooted closer to her. "I shouldn't have shut you out. You're my family and will be until the end. I promised to always be there for you and I let my anger and my bruised ego get in the way of that and I'm very sorry."

"There's something Oliver and I never told you. He came to visit me before."

"Visit," Tommy asked confused. "You mean in London?"

Felicity nodded before explaining. "It was when things were kind of crazy for him. You and med school, problems with his parents and just...having a hard time."  She smiled briefly at the memory before continuing. "He spent a couple of days with me. We talked and we..."

"Felicity," he quickly cut her off. "If you're going where I think you're going; you can stop right now..." He didn't want to know anything about them having sex. The visual was more than enough. 

Felicity erupted into laughter. "What? Oh...I mean if you're thinking..."

"Felicity!" He held his hands up. "No."

"Alright," she whispered. "Moving on. Anyway, we were there for each other and that's when we realized we had been and still were in love. And since I was so far away, there was nothing he or I could do about it. He didn't tell you because he thought I was never coming back home and there was no reason to disrupt what you guys had."

Tommy sat back processing everything. The wheels were turning in his mind. He remembered when Oliver came back from spring break. Something was different. He only told Tommy, he went somewhere to clear his mind, but never said where. Tommy, being who he was assumed it was with a girl he met at school. He seemed different, a bit happier, but as if he was longing for something. Every time Tommy tried to hook him up with a girl, Oliver would find something wrong, no matter how small. 

He started dating Laurel eventually, but still didn't seem in love. Then one day he asked Oliver what he wanted in a partner. He simply said someone that he can be himself with, someone he doesn't have to wear a certain mask for, and someone who doesn't expect him to be what he's not. Tommy knew that wasn't Laurel, and that they were just together out of convenience, but he never thought that the person Oliver was describing was his sister.  

"I want you and Oliver to sit down and talk." She saw Tommy hesitate as he sat back scrubbing his face. "I know this is awkward and not ideal, but it's happening Tommy. Oliver and I are together."

"I will alright. I just...I need time to process all of this. I already hate that you've grown up and then I have to deal with this development."

Felicity linked her arm through Tommy's leaning against him laughing deeply. "Your face is so red right now," she laughed. 

He knocked her band out of the way as she poked at his cheek. "Your boyfriend came to see me," he said. 

"What? When?"

"A couple of days ago," he answered. "He called me out for the way I was acting and pretty much told me that he was in love with you and there was nothing that I or anyone for that matter could do about it."

"Really?"

Tommy laughed to himself as the blush crept up on Felicity's face. She looked like a love struck teenager. 

"Are you happy," he asked. 

"Yes," she answered. A smile from ear to ear stretched across her face and her eyes lit up. "He makes me happy Tommy."

Tommy nodded taking a deep breath. "That's all I've ever wanted for you. I didn't think it would be my best friend," he sighed. "But, if that's what it comes down to, I guess."

Felicity smiled and placed a kiss on Tommy's cheek. She knew Tommy would never be 100% comfortable with them because honestly no matter what, it was a bit weird. "Thank you Tommy."

"You forgive me," he asked throwing his arm around her. 

"Only if you take me to Big Belly Burger," she said. 

"Well let's go, Fliss."

* * *

Oliver held his hand out for [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_74/set?id=226856949) waiting on her to exit the limo. He gave a brief smile to the reporters out front as they shouted questions.

 

_Oliver Queen has a date?_

_Who's on your arm tonight Oliver?_

 

Even when he was with Laurel, he never brought her to the functions. He usually came solo and sat with his family. So him standing and waiting for someone to make their appearance next to him served as a shock. 

Felicity finally grabbed Oliver's hand and stepped out with her dress bunched in her hands. Oliver turned and closed to door behind him and tapped signaling for it to drive off. 

 

_Felicity Merlyn?!_

 

_They're together?_

 

Whispers went off around them as the cameras flicked. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity hooking his fingers on her hipbone. "You're looking quite edible tonight," he whispered in her ear. He pressed a kiss there as she blushingly smiled. 

Turning back to the camera, he smiled for the dozens simultaneous pictures being snapped of them. 

Felicity placed her hand on his chest as she leaned into his side. "Well I can't wait for you to take me back to your place and devour me," she whispered back. 

Having enough of the lights, Oliver walked them towards the door. "You talk that like that I may have to cut this evening short."

"Don't be a tease Mr. Queen, don't be a tease." She winked at him as they walked through the entrance doors of the plaza. 

Moira and Robert met them as they walked in. Robert's arm was around Moira and they both sported smiles. Keeping up appearances like every other 

"I will say that the two of you make an eye pleasing pair." Moira walked up and engulfed Felicity into a hug. She kissed her cheek before turning her attention to Oliver. “You were right. I do love her,” she smiled.

“Moira everyone looks wonderful as usual.” Felicity glanced around taking in the ballroom admiring the festive decorations. “I did miss the grand Queen events,” she said.

“Oh please,” Moira scoffed. “You missed sneaking off with your brother and Oliver here getting into any mischief you could find.”

They all laughed at the memories from years ago, when things were simpler and less complicated.

Robert's face held a smile, while Oliver's dropped as soon as he looked at him. Robert held his hand out as Oliver stood still. Felicity could feel Oliver tense up next to her. She slipped her arm around him nudging him slightly with her hip.

Oliver slowly brought his hand up and accepted his father's hand giving it a small but firm shake. 

"Great catch son, make sure you don’t let her get away again.”

Unknown to everyone, but Oliver, Felicity’s hand rubbed small soothing circles in Oliver’s back. “I don’t plan on it,” he replied.

“Well, we should greet the rest of our guests.” Moira whisked away as Robert followed closely behind her.

As they left, Felicity turned and faced Oliver. "You alright," she asked. 

"Yes. I'm here with you, so of course." He leaned down for a kiss, but Felicity pulled away slightly. She searched his eyes briefly before he looked away dipping his head. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay," Felicity nodded. Not caring about her lipstick, she gave him the kiss he wanted.

 ***

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Oliver looked up to see Malcolm standing over him. He swallowed thickly realizing that he hadn’t yet had the father and daughter chat with Malcolm. Part of him was hoping it could be skipped.

"Uh…sure."

He followed Malcolm until they were at a bar, only the two of them. Oliver leaned against the bar as Malcolm stood tall with his hands in his pockets.

"She seems happy." Malcolm nodded towards Felicity. She was current engaged in what looked like a deep conversation with Walter Steele. Oliver knew not to interrupt when she was in that mode.

Oliver smiled broadly with his gaze lingering on Felicity. "I think..."

Oliver's words were cut off as Malcolm clamped his hand down on his shoulder and grabbed Oliver's left hand with his free one. The hold on his neck and hand tightened with every second. He pulled Oliver close bringing his face down to where he could whisper in his ear. "If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you." Malcolm knew he wasn’t the best father. He knew he failed more than he would like to, but he was still her father. She chose Oliver, and even though he knew Oliver wasn’t devious, Malcolm still needed to let him know the stakes.

Oliver looked around briefly before Malcolm squeezed his hand again. Oliver cleared his throat trying to hide the grimace on his face. 

"Do you understand?" 

He looked in Malcolm's unflinching eyes and saw a father protecting his daughter. “Yes," he managed to say. "I…I understand completely."

"Good." Malcolm released Oliver's hand and gave him an exaggerated pat on the back eliciting a cough from deep within Oliver. Malcolm looked and waved a photographer in their direction. "How about a picture, huh?"

Oliver stood frozen trying to regain feeling in his hand. He nodded with a slight grimace and turned beside Malcolm. He threw his arm behind his back wiggling his crushed fingers trying to regain the feeling. 

Once the picture was taken, Malcolm turned back to him. “Make sure you keep that in mind.”

Oliver pulled at his shirt collar as Malcolm walked off. He turned towards the bar and gestured for the bartender. As he ordered Felicity sauntered up to him.

“What was that about,” she asked.

"Oh, just your father threatening my life," he said before taking a sip. 

"Oh.”

She held back her laugh because she could only imagine what Malcolm had said. When she told him that she and Oliver were together, he just yelled… _You really fell for that miscreant that caused so much trouble with your brother and you not too far behind_. He took the news well considering.

“Oh,” Oliver repeated. “I think he crushed my hand,” he exaggerated.

Felicity held her hand out as Oliver placed it in hers. She caressed it while he pouted. "You know," she started.  "Tommy and I used to say that he was going on self-discovery learning different fighting techniques. Also, he had that gym installed at the house, so I think it’s pretty possible.”

"Was that supposed to make me feel better because I think you missed the mark.”

"Nope,” Felicity shrugged. “Just know that if you get out of line, I won't even have to do anything apparently," she smiled. 

Oliver swallowed the rest of brown liquid in the glass. He wrapped an arm around Felicity's waist kissing her temple. "Don’t worry. You’ll get tired of me before that ever happens.”

***

Oliver leaned against the wall in a secluded corner of the ballroom. He had done enough talking and mingling for the night. These events were never for him, but he sucked it up and came for his mother's benefit. Now that he was with Felicity, he was sure he would have to attend even more because of her job. The things he went through for the women he loved. Speaking of them, he looked across the room and saw Felicity and Moira together. Two of the most important women to him; he was about to look for the third until he heard that familiar voice.”

"Are the two of you going to be one of those love sick couples because you’ve been gazing all night.”

"Thea Queen actually coming up to me and talking to me on her own? It must be a full moon." Oliver looked back glancing out the window. 

"You're so lame," she mumbled. She put the glass up to her lips and saw Oliver's eyes immediately cut to it. "It's sparking water, remain calm," she assured him. 

"Sorry," he whispered. "Habit."

She huffed a laugh as she shook her head with a slight shake. "Look, I know I was difficult these past few months and acting out for attention. Which actually did nothing but backfire in hindsight, but

Oliver looked past Thea’s shoulders and turned in circles looking around. Okay, I know you’re not the real Speedy now. Where is she?”

"I’m being serious here Ollie!” She punched him the shoulder and he exaggerated his pain.

"Anyway,” she continued. "I know you were just trying to protect me, which is why you never told me about mom and dad. I lashed out at you and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Thea.”

“No, I needed to. Wasn’t your fault. I’ve accepted that mom and dad are going to be just that…mom and dad. You and I though, I can at least salvage that.”

The two of them taking more until Thea griped about how she was still hungry and going to see if she could hunt for more appetizers.

Tommy walked up as Thea began walking away. She whispered something only for him to hear making him laugh deeply. Oliver pushed himself off the wall and moved towards Tommy. He didn’t know if he should brace himself for a punch or what.

“I’m glad you came,” Oliver said.

“Yeah I am too,” he nodded. “I’m sorry,” Tommy said finally.

“Me too,” Oliver responded. Tommy turned and leaned against the wall next to Oliver.

Silence crept in amongst the two of them. It was a loud silence though that they both in a way welcomed. The silence carried forgiveness, understanding and forwardness in it. So much was said without a single word being spoken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of "I'm sorry's" this chapter, whew! Thoughts???


End file.
